Ice Prince
by GyuMin Cho
Summary: Aku tidak tahu seperti apa dirimu. Kau tidak pernah mengizinkan aku untuk bisa masuk kedalam cerita kehidupanmu. Kau begitu dingin melebihi dinginnya es yang berada di kutub. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan seperti ini. Kapan kau akan melihatku disini Kyuhyun./KyuMin/Yaoi/No-Edit/ Warning! No-Siders.
1. Chapter 1

ICE PRINCE

Chapter : 1

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Lihat di dalam cerita ...

Rated : T(dapat berubah sesuai alur).

.

.

.

" Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sungmin pov.

Entah mengapa setiap aku mengingatnya, aku selalu merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Walaupun sudah lewat satu tahun ini, namun kata-kata itu masih sangat melekat di dalam ingatanku. Hey ... bagaimana tidak, aku dengan berani menyatakan cinta pada seorang Namja tampan. Bagaimana aku tidak mengakui ia begitu tampan, karna hampir di seluruh universitas ini sangat memuja dirinya khususnya dari kaum Hawa. Ia adalah Pria idaman. Kaya, tampan, jenius dan tinggi begitu sempurna kan, ia memiliki segalanya dan jangan lupakan bahwa universitas ini adalah milik keluarganya. Kalian tahu, aku adalah seorang Namja. Hey, jangan terkejut karna aku mencintai seorang namja pula. Jangan di tanya bagaimana respon orang-orang dengan penyimpangan ku ini. aku sering di hina, di caci, di kucilkan bahkan aku hampir di bully setiap hari, miris memang namun ini adalah resiko yang harus aku tanggung. Berbicara tentang Namja ku, aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia menerima pernyataan cintaku waktu itu. Ia menerima ku didepan ribuan mahasiswa yang sedang menyaksikan aksi beraniku. Pahit manis dalam hubungan yang aku jalani sekarang ini, hanya bisa aku simpan dalam-dalam, tidak akan pernah kubagi pada siapapun.

Sungmin pov end.

" Hey. Kau melamun lagi Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin begitu terkejut mendapati seorang Namja yang kelewat manis dengan senyum bodoh di bibirnya sudah berdiri di samping tubuhnya dengan tangan yang sudah bertengger manis dibahunya.

" YA! Henry Lau .. Kau ingin Aku mati mendadak karna jantungan?" Sungmin menatap Namja mungil itu dengan pandangan menusuk.

" Kau tidak akan mati secepat itu Lee Sungmin hanya karna panggilanku. Kau berlebihan sekali." Sungmin ingin sekali mencekik leher Henry saat melihat Namja mungil itu tersenyum tampa dosa sama sekali.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Tanpa memperdulikan Henry, Sungmin kembali menatap objek yang di perhatikannya sedari tadi. Henry yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Sungmin hingga mengacuhkan dirinya layaknya patung bodoh seperti ini turut mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin. Namja mungil itu melengkungkan keningnya tajam begitu tahu apa yang ditatap sahabatnya itu sedari tadi.

" Kau memperhatikannya lagi?" Tuduh Henry telak. Entah ini sebuah pertanyaan atau lebih menjurus pada sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Sungmin menatap Namja mungil itu dengan kening yang berkerut samar.

" Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

" 'Dia' ... kau memperhatikannya lagi!" Sungmin begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Henry. Ia tahu siapa yang di maksud Namja mungil itu. Namun bibirnya hanya terdiam seolah terkunci rapat walaupun hanya sekedar untuk bersuara kecil. Henry tersenyum sinis melihat sikap diam sahabatnya ini.

" Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini eoh? Kau terlihat seperti seorang penguntit saja." Henry melipat tangannya didepan dada, berlagak seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang sudah membuat ulah karna kenakalan yang dilakukannya.

" Tidak. Aku hanya melihat taman saja. Dilihat dari sini indah sekali." Sungmin tersenyum dengan konyol seraya melongokan kepalanya kearah jendela, seolah-olah ia tengan menikmati pemandangan indah itu.

" Ciiihh ... bilang saja Kau sekalian ingin menatapnya." Ejek Henry. Sungmin semakin mendelik menatap Henry yang berdiri dengan acuhnya.

" Kau jangan sok tahu Henry." Sungmin yang gemes dengan tingkah Namja itu dengan cepat mencubit pipinya yang mengembang dan segera berlari menghindari amukan Namja mungil itu.

" Yaaaaa ... Lee Sungmin, tunggu pembalasanku." Dan terjadilah aksi saling kejar-kejaran yang berasal dari dua orang Namja yang kelewat imut itu. Tanpa Sungmin dan henry sadari, dari bawah gedung itu lebih tepatnya dari arah taman seseorang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan sayu dan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut.

.

.

.

" Kyu, kau disini!" Kyuhyun menoleh menatap seorang yeoja yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Yeoja itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Namja tampan itu.

" Aku lebih nyaman membaca buku disini." Kyuhyun kembali menatap buku yang sedari tadi ia baca sebelum yeoja itu datang dan mengganggunya.

" Kau ada kelas setelah ini?" Tanya yeoja tersebut seraya menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih serius dengan buku yang ada di tangannya.

" Hem"

" Kyu. Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun ada di kantin. Ayo kita kesana." Victoria, gadis itu dengan paksa menarik lengan Kyuhyun membuat Namja tampan itu mau tidak mau kembali menutup bukunya.

" Aku tidak berminat pergi ketempai ramai seperti itu." Victoria merenggut kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Tidak. Kau harus ikut." Dengan arogan Victoria menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk bangkit. Namja tampan itu mendesah malas seraya mengikuti langkah Victoria yang berjalan di depannya.

Semua mata terus tertuju menatap pemandangan yang sudah menjadi tradisi di Universitas tersebut, melihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan kaki jenjangnya dengan mesra mengait lengan seorang Namja tampan yang berjalan disamping dirinya. Semua orang tidak habis fikir melihat Victoria yang selalu menempeli Kyuhyun dimana pun mereka bertemu. Victoria terus menebar senyuman memperlihatkan dan memamerkan pada seluruh siswi disana bahwa Kyuhyun Namja disampingnya ini adalah miliknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan wajah datar andalannya.

BRUK~~

" Aaaawww." Jerit seorang Namja mungil yang sudah terjatuh di atas lantai akibat terlalu kencangnya ia berlari. Semua orang kini beralih menatap Namja manis itu yang terduduk meringkuk diatas lantai sambil mengusap pantatnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

" OMO... Sungmin Hyung. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dengan panik Henry berlari kearah Sungmin, memeriksa tubuh itu takut-takut Namja manis itu terluka parah. Sungmin menggeleng sambil meringis memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

" Kau terkilir. Apa masih bisa berjalan? Bagaimana ini, aku tidak kuat menggendongmu Hyung." Henry menatap panik seluruh mahasiswa yang ada disana.

" YA! Kalian tidak mau membantuku." Henry berteriak nyaring saat tidak ada satu pun mahasiswa yang berniat membantunya membawa Sungmin keruang kesehatan mereka hanya diam melihat kepanikan Namja mungil itu. Dengan tiba-tiba seorang Namja tampan berjalan kearah mereka dengan masih memasang wajah datarnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa." Walaupun ucapannya begitu dingin namun tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun nada itu pun ikut menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran.

Sungmin maupun Henry hanya bisa melongo terkejut saat Kyuhyun sudah berjongkok tepat di samping kaki Sungmin. tidak kalah dengan dua pemuda yang kelewat manis itu, semua mahasiswa yang menyaksikannya pun ikut terkejut dengan kehadiran sang pangeran kampus Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin menelan ludah gugup bercampur takut saat di tatap begitu tajamnya oleh Namja tampan dihadapan nya ini. Namja manis itu hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengurut pelan pergelangan kakinya.

" OMO." Teriakan heboh itu terdengar dari seluruh mahasiswa yang ada disana saat melihat Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin menuju ruang kesehatan meninggalkan jeritan histeris serta pekikan marah dari semua penggemar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin jangan ditanya seperti apa keadaannya saat ini, Namja mungil itu begitu syok saat tubuhnya sudah berada didalam gendongan sang pangeran kampus. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya yang membuat wajah itu sedikit tertutup rambutnya yang sudah sedikit membanjang membuat wajah itu semakin terlihat cantik. Kyuhyun tersenyum amat tipis seperti angin saat melihat sikap malu-malu Namja manis itu namun dalam sesaat wajah itu kembali datar seperti sedia kala.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan santai di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang kesehatan. Keduanya tidak terlibat pembicaraan sama sekali. Mereka membiarkan kebisuan itu menemani langkah kaki jenjang itu. Sebenarnya Sungmin amat sang tidak suka dengan keadaan kaku seperti ini namun ia pun begitu bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Yang ada nanti ia malah membuat malu dirinya sendiri karna salah berucap.

.

.

.

Dengan amat hati-hati Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin diatas kasur kecil didalam ruang kesehatan itu. Dengan telaten dan tanpa berbicara sedikitpun Namja tampan itu mengambil obat untuk mengobati luka di pergelangan kaki Namja mungil itu.

" Tahan sedikit. Aku rasa ini akan sedikit sakit." Sedikit Kyuhyun melirik wajah Sungmin yang meringis sakit saat ia mengurut pergelangan kaki itu dengan pelan.

" Apa lebih baik?" Tanya Kyuhuyn seraya menatap pergelangan kaki Sungmin yang sudah tidak sebiru tadi.

" Sedikit, Gomawo." Dengan kikuk Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan yang Namja tampan itu lontarkan padanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan berniat pergi dari sana sebelum sebuah tangan lembut mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap tangan dan wajah orang itu bergantian. Sungmin memberanikan diri menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Namja mungil itu dengan ragu menatap mata kelam Kyuhyun yang sudah menatapnya lekat sedari tadi.

" Maafkan aku." Sungmin menunduk setelah mengucapkan kata maaf dengan begitu lirih. Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa berniat membuka suaranya. Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun hanya diam kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Aku ... aku tahu aku ceroboh. Aku tidak akan lagi menyusahkanmu seperti ini." Suara itu bergetar samar. Bisa di tebak Namja mungil itu sudah menangis sekarang. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan dan mengusap kepala yang masih menunduk itu dengan lembut.

" Aku tidak suka kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti namun masih dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam.

CHU~

" Aku pergi." Sungmin terdiam bagai patung saat baru saja bibir tebal itu mengecup keningnya dalam. Namja manis itu meraba keningnya pelan tepat di bekas bibir itu yang menempel lembut beberapa saat yang lalu. Bibir semerah cerry itu melengkung dan dalam sesaat membentuk sebuah senyum hangat sambil menatap sosok Namja tampan yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu ruang kesehatan. Sungmin memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh cepat bagai ia baru saja habis maraton berkilo-kilo jauhnya begitu cepat dan panas.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dengan pelan. Namja tampan itu bersandar di pintu kayu itu seraya memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak diatas normal. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya nanti.

" Hawas Kau Lee Sungmin." Bayangan itu menghilang bersamaan dengan kepergian Kyuhyun dari ruang kesehatan tersebut.

.

.

.

" Hyung. Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Dua orang Namja dengan tidak berperasaan mendobrak pintu dan menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan kesehatan tersebut menyebabkan ruangan yang semula tenang menjadi begitu bisingnya karna ulah kedua Namja itu. Sungmin menatap malas kedua Namja itu yang begitu sibuk bertanya dengan keadaannya saat ini.

" Aku baik-baik saja Lee Donghae, Henry Lau." Jawab Sungmin cepat seraya menepis tangan itu yang ingin menyentuh tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi.

" Aku dengar kau terkilir. Apa masih sakit? Maafkan aku karna saat itu tidak ada disampingmu." Ujar Donghae penuh sesal. Henry menatap sinis kearah Donghae. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Namja tampan itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan benar saja disana Henry sudah siap dengan tatapan mata yang begitu membunuh. Donghae tersenyum salah tingkah, Namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya entah karna apa.

" Kau ikan yang menyebalkan." Ejek Henry.

" YAA! Sopanlah sedikit bocah bakpaw, aku lebih tua darimu." Henry hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli mendengar teriakan Donghae yang bagaikan angin lalu baginya. Sungmin tertawa pelan menatap kedua sahabatnya ini yang selalu bersitegang setiap mereka bertemu entah itu ditempat manapun. Benar-benar seperti kucing dan tikus batin Sungmin geli.

" Sudahlah, dari pada kalian bertengkar entah karna masalah apa, lebih baik bantu aku berjalan. Aku ingin pulang." Ujar Sungmin menengahi seraya mencoba turun dari atas ranjang. Kedua sahabat itu dengan sigap membantu Sungmin turun dengan perlahan. Mereka berdua menopang tubuh mungil itu dan dengan pelan melangkah meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Mereka menyusuri lorong kampus yang sudah nampak lenggang dari mahasiswa yang berkeliaran karna memang itu waktu jam pulang dari pelajaran yang hampir memakan waktu seharian punuh. Dari kejauhan seseorang terus mengikuti gerak-gerik ketiganya sampai mereka keluar dari pagar kampus besar itu.

.

.

" Omo Minnie, kau kenapa nak?" Nyonya Lee berteriak kaget melihat anak semata wayangnya pulang dalam keadaan di bopong oleh kedua sahabatnya.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma. Hanya sedikit cedera."

" Tidak apa bagaimana, kau terluka begini masih kau bilang tidak apa-apa." Sela Donghae cepat. Sungmin tersenyum konyol membuat Henry yang ada disampingnya ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Kalian berdua langsung saja bawa Minnie ke kamarnya ya." Donghae dan Henry kembali mengangguk mendengar perintah tersebut. Dengan susah payah mereka menaiki tangga sambil membopong tubuh Sungmin yang masih berjalan dengan terseok-seok.

" Haaaahhh." Kedua Namja berbeda spesis itu mendesah lega setelah mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjangnya. Donghae dengan tidak sopannya membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang Sungmin tepat di sebelah Namja mungil itu. Sedangkan Henry mendudukkan tubuhnya dibawah Ranjang seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di kasur Sungmin. sungmin tertawa kecil melihat sikap sahabatnya yang tidak pernah berubah, selalu bersikap berlebihan dalam sesuatu.

" Apa sebegitu lelahnya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Donghae yang sudah memejamkan matanya sedari tadi.

" Sangat Hyung. Bahkan aku merasa tulangku ada yang keropos." Henry berucap seraya mengurut pinggangnya yang kecil membuat gestur seperti orang yang sedang kesakitan. Sungmin mendesis dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Kalian mengatai ku berat eoh." Tuduh Sungmin kesal.

" Kapan kami pernah berkata seperti itu Hyung." Donghae membuka matanya cepat dan dengan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

" Baru saja." Jawab Sungmin ketus.

" Aigoo. Sungmin Hyung merajuk eoh." Ejek Donghae seraya mencubit gemes pipi Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan apalagi saat sang empu sedang merajuk seperti ini.

" YA! Aish kalian ini." sungmin memukul dengan bertubi-tubi tubuh Donghae beserta tubuh Henry menggunakan bantal gulingnya, membuat kedua Namja itu terus mengaduh kesakitan karna kerasnya pukulan yang di berikan Sungmin walaupun hanya menggunakan bantal yang empuk.

" Ya Hyung. Kau ingin membunuh kami." Teriak Henry yang terus berusaha menghalau pukulan Sungmin agar tidak mengenai kepalanya.

" Benar sekali. Agar kalian cepat bertemu dengan malaikat maut." Baik Donghae maupun Henry bergidik ngeri membayangkan mereka akan berjumpa dengan malaikat maut yang berwajah menyeramkan dan bermata merah persis seperti film-film horor yang sering mereka tonton.

" Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan nak." Nyonya Lee menatap tidak percaya kamar Sungmin yang sudah seperti kapal pecah belum lagi ia harus melihat Sungmin yang terus memukuli kedua sahabatnya itu. Sungmin beserta kedua sahabatnya saling melempar tatapan terkejut melihat Nyonya Lee yang sudah berdiri dengan anggunnya di depan pintu kamar Sungmin seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

" Hehehe, eomma." Sungmin tertawa salah tingkah. Dengan perlahan menurunkan bantal yang sudah berserang di kepala Donghae sedari tadi. Baik Donghae maupun Henry sangat bersyukur dalam hati dengan kedatangan Nyonya Lee yang bagaikan malaikat keberuntungan bagi keduanya sehingga mereka terbebas dari amukan kelinci liar. Kedua namja itu saling berpelukan erat seolah mencari perlindungan dan menatap waspada kearah Sungmin yang membuat Namja mungil itu memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah aneh keduanya.

" Kau tidak boleh kasar seperti itu pada sahabatmu sendiri Sungmin." Tegur Nyonya Lee lembut. Donghae dan Henry mengangguk bersamaan membenarkan ucapan ibu dari sahabatnya ini.

" Sekarang kalian cepat turun. Makanan sudah siap." Mendengar kata makanan Donghae maupun Henry bertepuk tangan heboh membuat Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

" Siap Ahjumma." Nyonya Lee tersenyum hangat melihat kelakuan kedua sahabat anaknya ini yang persis seperti anak kecil. Donghae dan Henry melompat dari atas ranjang dan melangkah mengikuti Nyonya Lee menuju ruang makan. Sungmin menggeleng kecil namun setelahnya tersenyum lembut. Walaupun kedua sahabatnya itu menyebalkan dan sering kali membuatnya marah namun mereka sangat menyayanginya begitu pun dengan dirinya. Mereka adalah orang yang selalu menemani dan menghiburnya saat ia berada di tempat terapuh dan disaat ia sedih dan terpuruk, mereka selalu ada disampingnya.

Drt~~

Lamunan Sungmin buyar setelah getar ponselnya yang ada diatas meja nakas mengusik pendengaran Namja mungil itu. Dengan malas Sungmin mengambil benda canggih itu namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut. Namja mungil itu menelan saliva lamat-lamat, apa ia tidak salah melihat jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

Dengan tangan yang berkeringat dingin Namja mungil itu menekan tombol `jawab` setelah sepersekian detik hanya menatap layar ponsel itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

" Ye ... yeoboseo." Dengan pelan Namja mungil itu menempelkan ponsel itu didekat telinganya. Sungguh, Sungmin ingin sekali berteriak girang mendengar suara itu benar-benar nyata mengalun dari seberang telepon.

" Bagaiamana kakimu"?

" eoh" Sungmin membeo sebentar, Namja mungil itu menatap pergelangan kakinya yang sudah tidak lagi membiru namun masih terasa nyeri jika di paksa untuk berjalan.

" Sudah lebih baik hanya saja masih terasa nyeri." Orang di seberang sana mengangguk mengerti walaupun Sungmin pasti tidak akan melihatnya sama sekali.

" Dear"

" N ... ne" Jawab Sungmin gugup. Namja mungil itu sungguh mengutuk jantungnya yang berdetak cepat hanya karna mendengar panggilan manis seperti itu.

" Aku akan menjemputmu besok, Jalja." Belum sempat Sungmin membalas ucapan tersebut namun sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus terlebih dahulu. Namja manis itu menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" Kyaaa ... omo, omo. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini." Sungmin terus berteriak seraya melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. namun apapun itu ia sangat bahagia sat ini.

" Hyung, kau masih waraskan. Berteriak sendiri dan lihatlah kau dengan bodohnya melompat-lompat seperti itu." Dengan tidak di sangka-sangka Henry sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Sungmin menatap Namja mungil itu dengan pandangan ngeri. Sungmin terduduk sambil mengusap dadanya yang berdenyut kencang karna terkejut.

" Yaaaaa ... kebiasaanmu datang dengan tiba-tiba Henry Lau. Dan mengapa tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu."

" Memang dari awal pintu ini tidak tertutup, jadi aku masuk saja. Dan ini nasib sialku melihat Hyung yang seperti orang gila berteriak tidak jelas dan melompat-lompar seperti seekor kelinci liar." Sungmin mendelik horor mendengar rentetan ucapan Namja mungil yang masih betah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang disedekapkan di depan dada.

Buk~

" Yaaaa ... Hyung, kau ingin merusak wajah tampan ku ini eoh." Henry mengambil bantal yang baru saja di lempar Sungmin dengan tidak manusiawi hingga mengenai wajahnya.

" Kau sendiri yang minta di lempar seperti itu." Jawab Sungmin cuek.

" Aish. Lama-lama aku bisa cepat tua jika terus berhadapan denganmu. Turunlah, kamu sudah menunggumu sedari tadi." Tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana dan berakhir dengan penderitaan, Henry lebih memilih pergi dan kembali bergabung dengan Keluarga Lee. Sungmin hanya menggeleng geli melihat kelakuan sahabat mungilnya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Sungmin terus menatap jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya dengan cemas. Pasalnya Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya hari ini namun sampai sekarang Namja tampan itu belum terlihat sama sekali.

" Pagi ini Aku ada kelas. Tapi Namja bodoh itu tidak terlihat juga." Sungmin terus menggerutu seraya terus melihat kearah jalan, siapa tahu dengan tiba-tiba mobil Kyuhyun terlihat disana.

Tin ... tin

Sungmin tersenyum manis saat mendengar bunyi klakson dari luar pagar rumahnya. Sambil memperbaiki tas selempangnya Namja mungil itu berlari keluar rumah dengan langkah terburu-buru.

" Hae" Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan pandangan terkejut saat melihat Namja tampan itu sudah berdiri didepan pagar Rumahnya. Namja mungil itu menatap kesana-kemari melihat jalanan yang sepi hanya ada mobil Donghae disana.

" Apa yang sedang kau cari." Tanya Donghae. Namja tampan itu turut melihat jalanan namun tidak ada apapun disana.

" Tidak ada." Sungmin menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum dengan paksa.

" Ayo kita berangkat, aku sengaja lewat disini agar bisa berangkat bersama mu."

" Tapi Hae." Sungmin menjawab dengan ragu. Ia begitu ragu apakah harus ikut dengan Donghae atau tetap menunggu Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu kapan Namja itu akan datang. Ia bisa-bisa ketinggalan kelas pagi ini.

" Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Sungmin akhirnya. Donghae tersenyum cerah mendengar jawaban Namja mungil itu.

" Ayo." Mobil itu perlahan meninggalkan halaman rumah Sungmin. Sesaat Sungmin menatap kebelakang sekiranya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul. Namun harapan tinggal lah harapan, sampai mobil itu membelok di persimpangan jalan, mobil Namja tampan itu pun masih tidak terlihat sama sekali.

" Kau lagi-lagi melupakan janjimu." Batin Sungmin miris.

" Hyung, kau tidak ingin turun." Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin. Namja mungil itu terus melamun hingga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di parkiran kampus.

" Eeehh. Sudah sampai Hae." Tanya Sungmin terkejut. Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Keduanya keluar dari mobil secara bersamaan dan melangkah memasuki gedung besar yang ada di depan mereka. Keduanya terus berbincang-bincang dan sesekali tertawa jika ada pembicaraan yang terasa menggelitik lucu.

DEG~

Senyum itu luntur seketika. Langkahnya pun tiba-tiba mendadak terhenti. Sungmin bahkan tidak mendengar bahwa Donghae sedari tadi terus berbicara padanya. Matanya terus berpusat pada objek yang menarik perhatiannya didepan sana. Seorang Namja dan yeoja beserta teman-temannya didepan sana yang tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya saat ini.

Jadi ini yang membuatmu tidak bisa datang menjemputku. Karna wanita yang ada disebelahmu itu. Kau tega melupakan janjimu sendiri padaku. Namun aku lebih bodoh lagi dengan mudahnya aku percaya akan setiap katamu. Aku dengan bodohnya menuruti setiap apa yang kau perintahkan padaku. Apakah ini tidak terlalu kejam. Berapa luka lagi yang akan kau torehkan di hatiku Kyuhyun jerit Sungmin pilu.

Namja mungil itu menitikkan airmatanya saat tubuh itu dengan mudah melewati dirinya yang masih berdiri mematung di persimpangan koridor kampus itu. Tidak ada rasa bersalah dimata itu, yang ada hanya tatapan dingin yang tertuju padanya.

" Hyung. Mengapa berhenti?" Tanya Donghae seraya menyentuh pelan bahu sang Hyung. Sungmin menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat agar Donghae tidak melihat ia menangis saat ini. Namja mungil itu tersenyum miris seraya mengikuti langkah Donghae yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

Saat sebuah kata tidak terlontar, bukan berarti ia hanya diam. Namun ia berusaha untuk terus bersabar dalam kediamannya itu. Ia hanya berusaha untuk tidak merasa lelah dengan keadaan yang selalu membuatnya terluka, namun sekeras apapun dan sesabar apapun hati itu, pada satu titiknya ia akan berhenti untuk melakukan semua itu. Dan pada saat itu tiba sebuah kata maaf pun tidak akan bisa merubah apapun.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong aku kembali lagi namun kali ini aku membawa ff baru nhy. Berhubung i love my own maid sebentar lagi mau end jadi aku berinisiatif buat update ff kyumin yang baru. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ku ini. jangan lupa ninggalin jejaknya ya.

REVIEW oke .. bye, bye. gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

ICE PRINCE

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Lihat didalam cerita ...

Rated : T(Dapat berubah sesuai alur)

.

.

.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini.

Aku pun sudah terbiasa dengan luka yang lagi-lagi kembali harus berdarah.

Sungmin menatap kosong kearah Mr. Kim yang sedang menjelaskan materi didepan kelas. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada sosok yang entah ia tahu apakah sosok itu pun sedang memikirkannya sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

" Hyung " Namja manis yang di panggil Hyung tadi mengangkat kepalanya pelan saat seseorang baru saja memanggil namanya.

" Ne Wae?" Sungmin memandang bingung seisi kelas yang sepi tanpa penghuninya, yang tersisa hanya dirinya serta kedua sahabatnya yang masih ada diruangan tersebut.

" Yang lain kemana?" Sungmin menatap wajah Henry dengan pandangan bingung. Henry turut menatap seisi kelas yang sepi dan kembali menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus menatap kearahnya dengan wajah penasaran.

" pelajaran sudah selesai 5 menit yang lalu Hyung." Sebelum Henry sempat menjawab, sosok Namja tampan yang duduk di sampingnya sudah lebih dulu menyela ucapan Henry.

" Benarkah. Omo, aku tidak tahu." Sungmin tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. Henry dan Donghae hanya menggeleng melihat sikap ajaib sahabat imutnya ini.

" Kau mau ikut kekantin?" Tanya Henry seraya menyimpan bukunya kedalam tas.

" Tidak. Aku malas, aku ingin dikelas saja." Sungmin menggeleng sambil membaringkan kembali kepalanya diatas lengan yang bertumpu diatas meja. Henry mengangguk mengerti.

" Kami akan kembali dengan makanan ringan untukmu." Donghae sedikit mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Namja mungil itu.

Kelas itu berubah menjadi sunyi setelah kepergian Henry dan Donghae dan hanya menyisakan Namja mungil itu yang masih terbaring lelah di mejanya. Sungmin masih menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kedua lengannya yang terlipat dan sedikit menutup mata karna ia merasa sangat lelah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara gesekan sepatu dengan keramik begitu menggema dan terdengar jelas di ruangan yang senyap itu. Sungmin mendengar suara itu, hanya saja ia terlalu enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk melihat siapa orang yang masuk kedalam kelasnya.

" Kau tidak ingin keluar?" Sungmin menegang dalam beberapa detik. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepatnya seolah-olah ia baru saja berlari ribuan kilometer jauhnya. Nafasnya tercekat dan ia hanya bisa diam tanpa menyahut sedikitpun. Dengan gerakan lambat-lambat, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya demi menatap langsung sosok yang baru saja berbicara padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Kyu ... Kyuhyun" Dengan kaku Sungmin memanggil nama orang tersebut. Kyuhyun, Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis melihat wajah terkejut dari Namja mungil yang masih setia duduk di kursinya sedari tadi.

" Kau tidak ingin keluar?" kyuhyun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya seraya menopang dagu menatap Sungmin lekat. Sungmin yang ditatap selekat itu tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah.

" Ti ... Tidak. Aku malas keluar." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam. Namja mungil itu menunduk, tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk mengangkat kepalanya sekedar menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ia merasa begitu malu sekaligus berdebar jika harus menatap wajah Kyuhyun secara langsung.

" Tatap Aku jika sedang berbicara Lee Sungmin." perintah Kyuhyun mutlak. Sungmn menelan ludah takut-takut.

Kyuhyun menyeringai samar saat Namja mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan gerakan pelan dan terkesan takut-takut.

" Ingin pergi denganku malam ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangan kekarnya dan mengelus lembut wajah gembul itu. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Namja mungil itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Kau ingin berkencan dengan ku malam ini?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut.

'Berkencan', entah mengapa otaknya begitu lambat menjabarkan arti berkencan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

" Berkencan. Jinjja, jinjja." Sungmin berteriak dan tanpa sadar menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasakan halusnya telapak tangan Sungmin hanya mampu terdiam namun setelahnya tangan besar itu membalas dan meremas telapak tangan Sungmin dengan pelan.

" Ne "

Sungmin semakin melonjak girang membuat Kyuhyun mengulum senyum tertahan melihat sikap Sungmin yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

teng .. teng

Sungmin meredupkan wajahnya mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Niatnya yang ingin berlama-lama dengan sang Kekasih harus pupus saat suara laknat itu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

" Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini." Sungmin kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan manis.

CHU~

" Sampai nanti." Setelah mencium kening Sungmin, Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan kelas yang sudah di masuki beberapa mahasiswa. Sungmin menangkupkan wajahnya yang memerah selepas Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di keningnya.

" Omo ... omo wajah ku pasti merah sekali. Aish memalukan." Sungmin menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya yang mungil. Namja mungil itu terkadang berteriak tertahan dan terkadang bergumam 'bodoh' pada dirinya sendiri yang membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang ada disana menatap aneh kearahnya.

" Hyung, Kau kenapa?" Tanya Henry sambil menenteng plastik putih yang berisi beberapa cemilan, sedangkan Donghae sudah duduk dengan nyaman di bangkunya. Sungmin menatap Henry dengan wajah yang berbinar cerah.

" Henry. Aku senang sekali hari ini." Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan Henry dan berseru dengan hebohnya. Henry menatap Donghae penuh tanya dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Namja tampan itu.

" Sebaiknya Hyung simpan dulu ceritanya nanti. Sebentar lagi Mr. Park akan masuk." Henry meletakkan plastik yang di bawanya sedari tadi diatas meja Sungmin dan melangkah duduk disamping Donghae.

Namja mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Niatnya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan kedua sahabatnya ini, malah harus di suruh menunda nanti. Apa-apaan Dia batin Sungmin kesal.

.

.

Sungmin, Henry dan Donghae melangkah dengan santai di koridor kampus Inha Universitas, sesekali mereka bercanda atau saling mengejek satu sama lain seakan dunia hanya milih mereka bertiga. Namun ketiga sahabat itu dalam sesaat menghentikan langkah mereka saat mendengar teriakan serta pekikan tertahan yang berasal dari gadis-gadis di belakang mereka.

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sungguh tahu penyebab utama para gadis-gadis itu menjerit seperti binatang yang kelaparan saat melihat mangsa mereka datang.

" Aku sudah kebal akan teriakan gila ini." Bisik Henry kearah Donghae. Sungmin hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya yang menampakkan raut frustasi.

Ketiganya menoleh secara bersamaan kebelakang dan benar saja, tidak jauh dari mereka Kyuhyun beserta sahabat atau lebih tepatnya di sebut gengnya sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka dan jangan lupakan Victoria yang selalu menempel pada Kyuhyun seperti parasit.

Ketiganya dengan perlahan menyingkir ke sisi koridor saat kyuhyun beserta sahabatnya itu hampir sampai menuju kearah mereka.

Tap

Suara sepatu berhenti tepat didepan Sungmin berdiri. Semua yang ada di koridor tersebut seketika terdiam. Ketegangan serta kekakuan begitu kentara menyelimuti orang-orang yang ada disana. Donghae dan Henry menatap tidak suka kearah seorang Pria yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan sahabat imut mereka.

" Ckckck ... Aku benci situasi seperti ini." Henry mendesis malas seraya menyilangkan tangan didadanya. Donghae hanya diam tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun, namun mata tajamnya terus mengawasi tingkah Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus meremas tangannya.

Namja itu Kyuhyun berjalan selangkah lebih maju kearah Sungmin yang membuat Namja mungil itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin yang membuat Namja mungil itu memundurkan kepalanya.

" Aku tunggu di parkiran, Hem." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di samping telinga Sungmin. Namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk kaku menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan dengan sekali gerakan melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah sendu.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, koridor yang semula senyap kembali heboh dengan topik perbincangan 'Lee Sungmin yang di datangi Pangeran sekolah' menjadi gosip terhangat saat itu.

" Aish. Apa mereka tidak bosan bergosip seperti itu. Benar-benar orang yang pasif." Komentar Henry tajam.

" Wa ... wae. Mengapa menatap ku seperti itu?" Sungmin mendelik saat melihat tatapan tajam yang dilayang kan Henry padanya.

" Apa yang Si Cho itu katakan padamu." Henry maju mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang perlahan mundur kebelakang.  
>" Tidak ada. Dia ... dia hanya. YA Aish, bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti aku penjahat yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri." Sungmin mendelik Horor kearah Henry. Namja mungil ini benar-benar mengerikan batin Sungmin sangsi.<p>

" Kau tidak asyik sekali Hyung. Aku hanya bertanya, tapi kau sudah ketakutan begini." Henry tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya menunjuk wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah.

" Ya Aish Kau..." Sebelum tangan Sungmin sampai dikepala Henry, seseorang dengan cepat menangkapnya.

" Jangan didengarkan Sungmin Hyung." Tanpa menghiraukan protesan Sungmin, Donghae menyeret Namja mungil itu pergi meninggalkan Henry.

" YA YA ... jangan tinggalkan Aku." Teriak Henry seraya berlari menyusul Sungmin dan Donghae yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

" Kalian pulang saja terlebih dahulu. Ada yang ingin aku urus." Sungmin menatap sekeliling kampus yang sudah mulai sepi.

" Urusan! Dengan si Cho itu?" Tebak Henry. Sungmin meremas tangannya gusar yang membuat Henry semakin memicingkan matanya curiga.

" Haaaahh. Aku sudah menebaknya." Dengan dramatis Henry mengibas rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang.

" Memang apa yang kau tebak eoh. Aish Jinjja." Sungmin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sahabatnya yang satu ini selalu berspekulasi yang macam-macam tentangnya.

" Henry. Kau selalu mecurigai Sungmin Hyung." Tegur Donghae bijak. Sungmin tersenyum cerah sedangkan Henry mendesah malas.

" Kau Dongsaengku yang paling baik Hae." Sungmin melompat girang seraya memeluk lengan Donghae. Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Sungmin.

" Aish. Ayo Hae Hyung, kita pulang saja. Biarkan bocah ini sendirian disini dan diganggu Ahjussi-Ahjussi cabul." Henry mengambil alih lengan Donghae dan menyeretnya pergi menuju parkiran.

" YA. Kau tega sekali Henry Lau." Teriak Sungmin kesal. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Sungmin, Henry terus berjalan sambil menganggandeng lengan Donghae yang hanya pasrah diseret-seret oleh Namja mungil itu.

" Aish. Dia benar-benar mengerikan. Badannya saja yang kecil tapi lidahnya begitu tajam macam ular." Gerutu Sungmin sambil membalikkan badannya.

" OMO." Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan yang di masukkan kesaku celananya.

" Kau mengejutkanku." Sungmin menghela nafas dan mengusap dadanya pelan. Namja tampan itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

" Ayo pulang." kyuhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin erat yang membuat pipi Namja mungil itu bersemu merah. Sungmin hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun menuntunnya menuju mobil Audi yang sudah perparkir rapi tidak jauh dari mereka.

.

.

Sungmin sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang begitu fokus menyetir. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti setelah keduanya meninggalkan gerbang kampus beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya kebisuan dan keterdiaman yang setia menemani sepasang kekasih ini. Sungmin mendesah malas. Namja mungil itu menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca mobil Kyuhyun. Jari-jari lentiknya mencoret-coret kaca mobil dengan tulisan yang abstrak.

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar kearah Sungmin. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil dan menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala.

" Kau bosan?" kyuhyun menoleh sebentar kearah Sungmin. Namja mungil itu balas menatap Kyuhyun sangsi.

" Anniyo." Sungmin menggeleng kecil menyangkal tuduhan atau pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya. Kyuhyun mendesis samar mendengar jawaban Sungmin. 'tidak bosan bagaimana, wajahmu sudah menunjukkan semuanya Lee Sungmin' batin Kyuhuyn malas.

Kyuhyun tidak memberi tanggapan sama sekali yang membuat Sungmin menunduk takut. Ia sungguh takut sekarang, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun marah padanya dan meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan. Namja tampan itu kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan membelah jalanan Seoul yang begitu padat akan kendaraan.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap turun sebelum suara lembut Sungmin terdengar.

" Kyu. kita tidak pulang?" Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah bingung sambil menatap bangunan sederhana di depannya saat ini. kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Namja mungil itu.

" Kita beli Ice cream. Kau mau?" Dengan seketika senyum di bibir Sungmin mengembang mendengar kata ice cream.

" Kau yang traktir." Sungmin memicingkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun seolah mengancam pemuda tampan itu untuk menuruti semua permintaannya.

" Arraseo. Kajja" Kyuhyun lebih dahulu keluar dari mobil dan disusul Sungmin setelahnya.

Keduanya memasuki kedai ice cream bersama-sama dan jangan lupakan dengan tangan mereka yang saling terpaut erat.

" Ingin rasa apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

" Vanilla " Jawab Sungmin cepat.

" Arra. Kau cari tempat duduk, aku akan memesan dulu." Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin. namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Matanya menelisik seluruh kursi yang semuanya sudah diisi oleh orang-orang yang berkunjung di kedai tersebut.

" Ah. Disana. Kita disana saja Kyu." Sungmin menunjuk meja kosong yang terletak disudut ruangan tepat di samping kaca transparan yang menghadap langsung ke arah jalanan. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin dan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk dengan saling berhadapan. " ini ice creamnya." Kyuhyun meletakkan satu Cup ice cream ukuran jumbo tepat di depan Sungmin.

" Waahh. Gomawo" Dengan suka cita Sungmin menyambut ice cream yang di sodorkan kyuhyun padanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak memakan benda dingin ini. Entahlah ia pun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia memakan makanan dingin ini. Yang pasti, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini apa lagi ia makan bersama kekasihnya disini. Sungmin terus tersenyum menatap ice cream yang belum di sentuhnya sama sekali.

" Jika Kau hanya menatapnya saja, ia akan menjadi cair." Tegur Kyuhyun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Eoh. Ne" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara kyuhyun menusuk gendang telinganya. Dengan kaku Namja mungil itu menggaruk rambutnya salah tingkah.

Sebelum sempat Sungmin memasukkan ice cream itu kedalam mulutnya, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu memanggil nama Namjanya yang membuat ia urung untuk memakan ice cream tersebut. Wajah Sungmin seketika menjadi datar melihat siapa orang yang dengan berani mengganggu kencannya bersama kekasihnya saat ini.

" Vic. Kau disini?" Kyuhyun menatap Victoria bingung. Sungmin mendesis menatap Victoria yang dengan tidak sopan dan tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu malah dengan seenak jidatnya duduk dikursi tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian disini." Jawab Victoria dengan senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya.

" Oh. Begitu" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab seadanya. Ia sungguh bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi di antara mereka saat ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan Victoria, Sungmin memakan ice creamnya dengan serampangan, melahap benda dingin itu tanpa jeda.

" Ming. Kau akan tersedak jika makan seperti itu." Tegur Kyuhyun lembut namun tidak di idahkan oleh Sungmin.

" Ah. Kyu, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menyelesaikan tugas pemelitian yang di berikan Mrs. Yoon." Sela Victoria cepat. Matanya mendelik kesal menatap Sungmin. Namja mungil itu menggenggam sendok yang berada di tangannya dengan erat.

" Ah. Itu .. aku rasa~"

" Aku sudah memberi tahu yang lainnya jika kita akan melanjutkan penelitian malam ini." victoria kembali memotong ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum pria tampan itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Gadis itu dengan berani memeluk lengan Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang berasal dari arah depannya.

Sungmin semakin meradang melihat tingkah gadis itu yang semakin di luar batas menurutnya.

" Tapi Vic. Aku tidak~"

" Ayolah Kyu, apa kau ingin mengecewakan yang lainnya?" Kata Victoria dengan lesu yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin tersudut.

'Jangan Kyu. aku mohon jangan lakukan. Kau sudah berjanji padaku ingin berkencan malam ini' Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mohon. Berharap Namja tampan itu akan menolaknya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin sesaat. Dengan pelan di lepaskannya tangan Victoria yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja di lengannya.

" Ya." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa beban. Victoria tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Apa ia tidak salah mendengar. Kyuhyun berkata 'Ya', padahal baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu Namja tampan itu mengajaknya untuk berkencan nanti malam namun sekarang semua itu tinggalah janji belaka yang semu. Dengan tidak berperasaan Namja tampan di depannya ini menjawab Ya dan melupakan janjinya sendiri.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin menangis disini namun air mata bodoh itu dengan tidak sopannya keluar tanpa seizinnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah disini, ia tidak ingin menangis disini. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah asalkan tidak menatap Namja mungil itu.

" Kyu. kita pulang sekarang ya. Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan." Ujar Sungmin pelan seraya mengusap airmatanya kasar. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin khawatir.

" Kau sakit." Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Sungmin. Namun seketika nafasnya tercekat dan mulutnya terkunci rapat saat melihat bola mata indah itu memerah dan sedikit berair.

" Aku tiba-tiba merasa dingin." Adu Sungmin.

" Kau demam Lee Sungmin?" Tebak Victoria. Sungmin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Victoria sama sekali. Matanya hanya fokus menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di depannya.

" Kita pulang sekarang ya." Kyuhyun melepas mentelnya dan memasangkannya di tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai wajaban.

Tanpa mengiraukan Victoria yang masih bersama mereka, Kyuhyun memapah tubuh Sungmin meninggalkan kedai menuju mobilnya. Victoria menghentakkan kakinya kesal saat kyuhyun tidak menatapnya sedikit pun.

.

.

Sungmin terus menggigil selama di perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Walaupun sudah Kyuhyun beri pemanas didalam mobil tersebut namun sepertinya alat itu tidak berguna sama sekali terbukti dengan tubuh mungil itu yang semakin menggigil kedinginan.

" Gwanchana?" Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyentuh dahi Sungmin namun Namja mungil itu sudah menepisnya terlebih menatap sedih tangannya yang baru saja di tepis oleh Namja mungil itu.

" Aku .. tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang." Cicit Sungmin pelan seraya mengeratkan mantel Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

Bibir itu begitu pucat dan jangan lupakan keringat dingin yang sedikit demi sedikit muncul didahi indah itu yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir akan keadaan Namjanya. Kyuhyun terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Tidak di perdulikannya protesan Sungmin dengan cara mengemudinya yang begitu ugal-ugalan.

" Kyu. Kau ingin membuat kita kecelakaan eoh?" Protes Sungmin keras.

" Diamlah. Bukankah kau ingin cepat pulang." Dengan sekali ucapan yang dapat membekukan siapapun yang mendengarnya mampu membungkam telak mulut Sungmin untuk terkunci rapat. Kyuhyun melirik sebentar kearah Sungmin dan kembali fokus menatap jalanan.

.

.

" Gomawo." Ujar Sungmin serak.

" Kau dapat bergerak sendiri eoh?" Kyuhyun menatap sedih kondisi Sungmin yang semakin parah. Namja mungil itu tersenyum samar mendengar nada khawatir dari bibir tebal itu.

" Gwanchana. Aku bisa masuk sendiri." Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu mobil kyuhyun dan berniat keluar dari sana sebelum tubuhnya ambruk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun dan tidak sadarkan diri.

" Keras kepala. Aish, sepertinya ia benar-benar demam." Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun membopong tubuh Sungmin memasuki kediaman Lee.

" Eomma. Eommonim." Panggil Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menatap seisi ruangan yang begitu sepi seperti tidak ada orang di dalamnya.

" Eoh. Kyuhyun" Nyonya Lee keluar dari dapur dengan celemek yang masih terpasang rapi di tubuhnya.

" Eomma. Sungmin demam." Kyuhyun melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Sungmin.

" Omo. Apa yang terjadi dengan uri Minnie Kyu?" Nyonya Lee menjerit panik seraya mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang Namja tampan itu.

" Setelah makan Ice Cream, ia langsung seperti ini. eomma tolong bukakan pintunya." Nyonya Lee mengangguk mengerti dan dengan segera membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Sungmin di atas ranjangnya.

" Eomma ambil penurun panas dulu." Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Nyonya Lee keluar dari kamar sang anak dan hanya menyisakan Kyuhyun disana.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan mu eoh? Mengapa bisa seperti ini? kau selalu saja membuatku sulit bernafas." Kyuhyun mengusap wajah pucat itu lembut. Mata elangnya terus menatap raut cantik itu walaupun sekarang terlihat begitu pucat.

" Mianhae." Kyuhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin erat dan menciumnya lama.

.

.

Tik tik tik.

Ruangan itu begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar dentingan-dentingan jam dinding di kamar yang tamaran itu. Terlihat seorang Namja masih terpejam damai dengan handuk kecil yang bertengger indah di dahi putihnya.

" Ngh " Sungmin melenguh samar. Sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakkan iris mata yang begitu bening. Sungmin menatap seisi ruangan yang begitu sepi.

" Aku demam." Tangan mungilnya meraba handuk kecil yang ada di dahinya. Dengan perlahan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, terdiam cukup lama tanpa bergerak sedikitun. Sungmin menyentuh setetes airmata di sudut matanya.

" Berapa kali aku menangis hari ini?" Sungmin menatap airmata itu hampa, Namun setelahnya Namja mungil itu menatap kearah jendela kamarnya.

" Sudah malam " Sungmin tersenyum miris.

" Aku yakin sekarang kau sedang bersamanya kan. Bahkan aku sakitpun kau tidak perduli." Sungmin menutup mulutnya saat isakan mulai keluar dari bibir cerrynya. Namja mungil itu menekan dadanya. Terlalu sesak jika harus memikirkan segala prasangkanya yang mungkin saja sedang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

" Bagaimana kalau kita memakai metode pencampuran. Aku rasa itu bisa memudahkan kita untuk meneliti hasilnya. Bagaimana menurutmu Kyu?" Changmin, Namja tinggi itu menjelaskan sedikit materi yang mereka bahas sedari tadi. Minho, Jonghyun dan Victoria mengangguk setuju dengan penjelasan tersebut.

" Bagaimana menurutmu Kyu?" Tanya Victoria seraya menatap Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun " Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda tampan itu yang membuat mereka saling menatap bingung satu sama lain.

" Cho Kyuhyun " Victoria sedikit mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun dan berhasil, Namja tampan itu sudah mulai merespon dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

" Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

" Kau melamun!" Tuduh Minho telak. Semua yang ada disana seketika terdiam menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Lain kali kita bahas masalah ini. Aku harus segera pulang." Tanpa banyak kata, Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dengan terburu-buru.

" YA. Cho Kyuhyun. Kita belum selesai. Aish, bocah tengik." Changmin terus mengumpat melihat sikap arogan Kyuhyun.

" Biarkan saja. Mungkin ia ada keperluan mendadak." Sela Minho. Changmin menghela nafas lelah dan menatap buku-buku yang berserakan dengan pandanagan miris. Victoria, gadis itu hanya diam tanpa berujar apapun setelah kepergian Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di persimpangan jalan. Namja tampan itu menumpukan kepalanya di stir mobil, terdiam disana tanpa berniat menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun mendesah kasar menatap jalanan.

" Aish. Kau menang sekarang." Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dan membanting stir kearah kanan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan.

.

.

" Nak. Makan dulu, setelah itu minum obat." Nyonya Lee menyerahkan semangkuk bubur ke hadapan Sungmin. Namja mungil itu mengangguk tanpa banyak berkomentar.

" Kyuhyun begitu khawatir melihat kau tiba-tiba saja Demam." Sungmin menghentikan suapannya mendengar ucapan ibunya.

" Apa yang Eomma bicarakan?" Tanya Sungmin kurang suka dengan topik pembahasan ini.

Ia menganggap ucapan ibunya hanyalah bualan belaka, omong kosong. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun si manusia Es itu perduli akan keadaannya. Walaupun ia mati sekalipun Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah berubah padanya, walau hanya sekedar rasa kasihan. Sungmin memandang bubur yang baru saja ia makan beberapa sendok dengan pandangan mencemooh.

" Eomma. Aku sudah selesai, Eomma keluar saja, aku ingin beristirahat." Sungmin menyerahkan mangkuk bubur itu kembali. Nyonya Lee mantap sedih keadaan putranya yang begini menyedihkan.

" Kenapa tidak dihabiskan Sayang? Makan lagi ya." Bujuk Nyonya Lee. Namun Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

" Aku sudah kenyang Eomma." Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi ibunya.

" Makan obatmu ya. Eomma keluar dulu." Nyonya Lee mengusap sayang kepala belakang Sungmin dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar sang anak.

" Aku sembuh pun tidak akan ada yang berubah." Sungmin menitikkan airmatanya. Namja mungil itu memejamkan matanya, berharap besok rasa sakit itu akan menghilang bersamaan dengan berlalunya sang malam.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang jendela yang tertutup rapat diatas sana. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengawasi jendela itu, berharap sosok yang ada di dalam sana berkenan membukanya dan melihatnya disini. Namun itu hanyalah harapan kosong belaka. Bagaimana mungkin sosok itu dapat membuka jendela, sedangkan sosok itu tengah terbaring sakit saat ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. Apa yang sedang di lakukannya saat ini, bukan seperti dirinya selama ini. ia seperti seseorang yang sedang mengintai rumah orang lain dan ingin mencuri mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sampai kapan ia seperti ini. jika ia ingin beranjak selalu saja di sudut hatinya memerintahkan dirinya untuk tetap disana.

" Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini." Kyuhyun memukul stir mobil frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya marah. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang lemah seperti ini. ia benci itu.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Sinar mentari begitu terik menyengat setiap mata yang memandangnya. Ia tersenyum begitu indah hari ini. tiada kabut yang menghalangi cahaya keemasannya untuk bersinar. Sungmin, Namja mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya saat bias matahari menembus tirai kamarnya dan mengenai retina matanya langsung. Sungmin membangunkan tubuhnya yang terasa lebih baik dari kemarin. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan Namja mungil itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi guna menyegarkan tubuhnya yang terasa butuh waktu lama Sungmin untuk menyelesaaikan ritual mandinya dan sekarang Namja mungil itu sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya di depan cermin.

CLEKK~~

" Sungmin, kau ingin kemana Nak?" Nyonya Lee muncul dari ambang pintu sambil membawa Nampan yang berisi makanan di tangannya. Wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja nakas dan melangkah menuju sang anak yang masih berdiri di depan cermin mematut dirinya.

" Aku ada jam kuliah pagi ini Eomma." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

" Tidak Sungmin, kau masih sakit. Tetap dirumah saja ya." Bujuk Nyonya Lee. Wanita itu tidak habis fikir dengan sang putra. Keadaannya masih lemah seperti ini, tapi tetap saja memaksa ingin pergi ke kampus. Benar-benar keras kepala.

" Eomma. Aku sudah sehat sekarang. Jika aku bersantai dirumah, bagaimana bisa aku cepat lulus wisuda." Sungmin melangkah menuju rak buku, mengambil beberapa buku disana dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

" Tapi Sungmin~"

" Jebal Eomma." Sungmin menatap ibunya memohon. Nyonya Lee mendesah pasrah. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain jika putranya ini sudah memohon seperti itu.

" Baiklah. Tapi makan dulu makananmu setelah itu minum obar." Nyonya Lee mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang.

" Siap Eomma " Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di depan kening membuat gestur memberi hormat pada sang ibu. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul melihat senyum kecil terukir dibibir anaknya. Dengan semangat Sungmin keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan dan di susul Nyonya Lee di belakangnya.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah dengan ringan memasuki gerbang kampus. Sudah banyak terlihat mahasiswa yang sudah berdatangan. Namja mungil itu terus tersenyum di sepanjang koridor kampus besar itu. Entah mengapa ia sangat senang hari ini. walaupun masih terasa sakit di sudut hatinya, namun ia tidak ingin terus berlarut-larut oleh kesedihan itu. Di lain tempat, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di persimpangan koridor menunggu kedatangan Sungmin.

" Kyu. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Victoria tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kyuhyun dan membuat Namja tampan itu terlonjak kaget karnanya.

" Oh .. aku sedang menunggu Sungmin datang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

" Mungkin ia tidak datang, ia kan lagi sakit." Victoria sedikit mengintip Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi muram. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling koridor yang begitu ramai.

" Aku ada kelas pagi ini. aku duluan ya, bye." Pamit Victoria. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

" Aaaaa ..."

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara teriakan yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

" Vic "

BRUK~

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh Victoria yang hampir terjatuh membentur keramik di bawahnya. Semua orang yang ada disana menatap keduanya terkejut. Dengan posisi yang begitu intim dengan Victoria yang memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan lengan Namja tampan itu yang bertengger indah di pinggang Victoria membuat banyak mahasiswa berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak tentang keduanya.

" Gwanchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Victoria tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Gomawo." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk seraya menghela nafas lega.

Dari arah kejauhan seorang Namja mungil terdiam mematung. Ia begitu jelas menyaksikan rentetan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Dengan sekali hentakan, Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus berlama-lama menyaksikan kekasihnya memeluk orang lain yang bukan dirinya. Ia tidak sekuat itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong haseyo. Saya kembali lagi, semoga masih ingat sama ff gaje ku ini. maaf jika masih ada typo dan semoga kalian menikmati. Terima kasih atas review dan masukan kalian semua, saya sangat menghargai itu semua.

Saya ingin memperingatkan, bagi yang tidak suka sama karakter Sungmin dalam semua ff ku, jangan pernah membacanya, terima kasih. Saya mohon hargai karya saya dengan me-REVIEW. Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa chapter depan.


	3. Chapter 3

ICE PRINCE

Chapter : 3

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Lihat di dalam cerita ...

Rated : T (dapat berubah sesuai alur).

.

.

.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi di pinggir kolam ikan yang ada di halaman belakang kampus tersebut. Setelah insiden yang tidak mengenakkan hatinya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi menenangkan diri dan berakhir di teman ini. Namja mungil itu hanya diam memandang ikan-ikan yang berenang kesana kemari di dalam kolam yang tidak terlalu besar yang ada di depannya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat seolah mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah benda dingin menempel tepat di pipinya. Sungmin menoleh kearah pelaku yang berani-beraninya mengganggu ketenangannya saat ini. Namja manis itu menyipitkan matanya tidak suka saat melihat Donghae lah Si tersangka utama dengan tenang berdiri di samping bangku yang di dudukinya dan tersenyum konyol seraya menenteng sekaleng minuman di tangannya.

" Ambil lah." Donghae menyodorkan kaleng tersebut kearah Sungmin.

" Kau mengganggu ku." Namja manis itu merampas minuman yang di berikan Donghae dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang merenggut kesal akan ulahnya. Donghae ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin dan ikut menatap kolam ikan yang ada di depan mereka.

" Kau tidak ada kelas pagi ini?" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sungmin.

" Tidak ada " Sahut Sungmin seadanya. Donghae mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menatap kedepan.

" Kau masih mengharapkan kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae pelan takut menyinggung perasaan Namja mungil itu. Sungmin mengocok minumannya tanpa minat. Namja mungil itu tersenyum miris, tiba- tiba saja Moodnya bertambah buruk mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang begitu sensitif di telinganya.

" Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya Hae." Jawab Sungmin. Donghae kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin. Senyum jahil tiba-tiba saja terlukis di bibir tipis Namja tampan itu.

" Mengapa tidak denganku saja. Kau akan menjadi Namja paling beruntung karna memiliki Namjachingu seperti ku." Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Sungmin. Namja mungil itu mencebikkan bibirnya sebelum memukul pelan kepala Donghae.

" Siapa yang mau denganmu yang mirip ikan. Mungkin aku akan berfikir ribuan kali jika memilihmu sebagai Namjachingu ku." Sungmin tertawa geli membayangkan ucapannya. Donghae merenggut kesal mendengar ejekan Sang sahabat. Hai, jangan lupakan bahwa dia dulunya selalu menjadi rebutan para gadis-gadis saat masih Junior High School.

" Kau mengejekku Lee Sungmin?" Donghae bercakak pinggang menatap Sungmin sengit. Namja mungil itu mengedikkan bahunya namun jangan lupakan bahwa bibir cerrynya sedari tadi mencoba untuk menutupi tawa kencangnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menggelegar keluar.

" YA ... Rasakan ini " Tanpa peringatan Donghae langsung menggelitiki pinggang Sungmin tampa ampun. Namja mungil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak karena geli pada pinggangnya. Sungmin mencoba menyingkirkan jari-jari Donghae di pinggangnya namun semua itu percuma karena Donghae semakin gencar menggelitiki pinggang Namja mungil itu.

" Hahahahaha ... Ampun Hae, Lepaskan." Sungmin terus berontak agar dapat lepas dari kungkungan Namja tampan itu namun semua itu sia-sia belaka.

" Tidak akan " Donghae tersenyum menang karna sudah berhasil membalas sang sahabat yang sudah begitu tega mengejek ketampananya.

Dari kejauhan seorang Namja tampan lainnya mengepalkan tangan melihat interaksi kedua sahabat itu. Marah, kecewa dan benci berbaur menjadi satu didalam bola mata kelamnya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada disana, ia lebih memilih membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu yang dirasa ia akan meledak jika harus melihat secara langsung adegan yang membuat hatinya terbakar api cemburu. Ya, ia akui bahwa ia cemburu saat ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin menapaki anak tangga menuju atap kampus. Hari ini ia begitu merasa kesepian, Henry tidak masuk lantaran ia harus pergi kerumah neneknya yang sedang sakit dan Donghae, Namja tampan itu entah dimana sekarang, setelah mata kuliah selesai Namja mungil itu belum sama sekali melihat batang hidungnya.

Clekk~

Deg deg deg...

Jantung Sungmin berdetak begitu kencangnya saat melihat sosok Namja tampan yang sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya di pagar pembatas kampus. Sosok itu memejamkan matanya seolah sedang menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajah menawannya dan ia tidak terusik sama sekali dengan bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Sungmin diam mematung menatap paras tampan itu. Ia tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali bagaikan dunianya berhenti berputar pada satu titik di depannya saat ini. Sungmin akui, ia memang sudah terjatuh begitu dalam pada sosok itu hingga ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar dapat terlepas dari jerata itu.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati sosok Kyuhyun, berdiri di samping pemuda itu dan ikut merasakan semilir angin yang yang berhembus lembut. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat suka berada di atap kampus, yang ia tahu bahwa tempat ini begitu tenang tidak ada yang bisa mengusikmu dari apapun itu.

" Kyu. kau disini " Itu adalah kata pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Sungmin setelah sekian lama ia hanya berdiam diri dalam suasan hening. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

" Aku rasa kau sudah sehat." Kyuhyun kembali menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

" Ya. Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Sungmin seadanya. Ini adalah hal situasi paling tidak masuk akal yang terjadi di antara sepasang kekasih, berbicara tanpa saling menatap satu sama lain.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia ingin sekali bertanya hal yang berkecemuk di dalam pikirannya. Apakah benar Kyuhyun begitu khawatir saat ia sakit. Apakah itu semua bukan sekedar bualan ibunya semata. Ia juga ingin menumpahkan kemarahannya dengan kejadian di koridor kampus tadi pagi. Ia ingin mengungkapkan itu semua, namun kata-kata itu seolah tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya begitu saja.

" Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya." Ujar Kyuhyun Datar. Namja tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya seolah ia tengah menahan luapan emosi di balik kepalan tangannya itu. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar.

" Wae? Apa yang kau maksud?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali meneteskan airmatanya saat itu juga, namun ia tidak tahu airmata itu jatuh untuk apa dan untuk siapa.

" Donghae, Aku benci padanya." Kata-kata itu begitu lugas meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh cepat kearahnya.

" Apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang menoleh menatap Sungmin. Namja tampan itu tidak menyahut sama sekali. Sungmin tersenyum miris. Dialihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap wajah Kyuhyun kearah pepohonan yang berjejer menghiasi taman kampus mereka.

" Aku pun membenci Victoria. Kau tahu itu?" Ujar Sungmin cepat. Kyuhyun tertawa remeh mendengar kejujuran Sungmin akan perasaannya.

" Tapi itu berbeda Lee Sungmin."

" Apa yang berbeda Cho Kyuhyun. Dia selalu menempelimu kemana pun kau pergi. Dia selalu mengganggu disaat aku bersama dengan mu, bahkan aku tahu kalau dia ingin merebutmu dari ku. Aku kekasihmu, tapi mengapa dia yang selalu kau utamakan di banding diriku. Aku yang membutuhkan perhatianmu bukan dia. Aku yang mencin~"

" CUKUP Lee Sungmin." Seketika teriakan Sungmin yang semula menggema terhenti saat mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun yang begitu keras, membuat Sungmin menatap tidak percaya kearah Namja tampan itu.

" Omong kosong apa yang kau ucapankan Eoh?" Sahut Kyuhyun sarkatis. Namja tampan itu meredupkan pandangannya. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang hanya bisa tertawa miris. Tidak cukupkah Kyuhyun menyakiti hatinya dan sekarang pemuda itu tega membentaknya sekeras itu. Kyuhyun membentaknya hanya demi yeoja itu. Hebat sekali.

" Bahkan kau membentakku hanya karna dia." Satu tetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Namja mungil itu tidak terisak sama sekali hanya airmata yang terus berjatuhan di mata foxynya. Hatinya sudah terluka dan sekarang luka itu bertambah besar mengalirkan tetes demi tetes darah yang kasat mata.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah saat Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh luka. Entah setan apa yang baru saja merasukinya hingga dirinya begitu tega membentak Sungmin sekeras itu.

" Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ada dihatimu sekarang Kyuhyun, Aku atau dirinya. Aku benar-benar terluka karna sikap mu ini." Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Tanpa berbalik atau sekedar menoleh ke belakang, Namja mungil itu terus berjalan menuju pintu atap kampus.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar atas ketidak berdayaannya untuk sekedar mencegah Sungmin tetap tinggal dan mendengarkan semua penjelasannya. Ia begitu pengecut. Kyuhyun memukul udara kosong saat lagi-lagi ia yang membuat Sungmin kembali menangis seperti ini.

" Kau salah jika berfikir seperti itu Ming." Kyuhyun menatap hampa pintu yang sudah tertutup dan menelan tubuh mungil Sungmin hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

Di balik pintu Sungmin memerosotkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk di lantai yang begitu dingin. Namja mungil itu memegang dadanya erat tepat di jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Lambat laun tangan lentik itu memukul dadanya dengan cukup keras seolah-olah ia tengah berusaha untuk mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang berserang di ulu hatinya.

" Ngh .. Appo. Eomma appo." Pukulan itu semakin brutal. Sungmin tidak perduli lagi jika nantinya Kyuhyun di dalam sana akan mendengar suara tangisannya sekalipun, ia hanya ingin rasa sakit itu pergi dari hatinya secepatnya. Sungmin semakin tersedak oleh tangisannya sendiri. Bayang-bayang Kyuhyun yang membantaknya dengan keras terus berputar di dalam kepalanya bagaikan sebuah film yang membuat rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

" Aku membencimu .. hiks .. sang membencimu." Sungmin bersimpuh dilantai, menumpukan kepalanya di atas keramik yang dingin. Ia bersyukur tempat ini begitu sepi dan sangat jarang di kunjungi mahasiswa yang lain sehingga ia bebas untuk menangis sekeras apapun tanpa takut ada yang melihatnya. Sungmin terkesiap saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah berada didalam pelukan hangat seseorang.

" Menangislah. Bagi rasa sakitmu padaku." Tangis Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia tahu siapa yang baru saja memeluknya dan jangan lupakan tangan lentik itu kembali terangkat bukan untuk memukul dirinya sendiri melainkan untuk memukul seseorang yang baru saja memeluknya tadi.

" Aku membencimu Kyuhyun .. hiks .. hiks, kau selalu mempermainkanku, kau selalu menyakiti perasaanku. Aku begitu membencimu Namja brengsek." Tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun Sungmin terus merangsak tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak perduli jika Kyuhyun akan kesakitan menerima setiap pukulannya, yang ia mau Namja tampan itu harus merasakan seperti apa rasa sakit yang sudah di berikan Kyuhyun padanya.

" Kau jahat .. jahat, jahat." Kyuhyun hanya diam menerima setiap pukulan Sungmin yang ia rasa cukup menyakiti kulit dadanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh rapuh itu tanpa berniat untuk meredam emosi Namja mungil itu atau sekedar menyeruakkan kata penenang untuk sang Kekasih.

Setelah lelah memukul tubuh Kyuhyun serta mengumpat pada pemuda itu Sunmgin akhirnya terdiam pasrah di dalam kungkungan lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya begitu erat. Tangisan itu tidak berhenti sepenuhnya namun tidak terlalu kencang seperti tadi. Sungmin sadar percuma ia memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun, karna Namja tampan itu tidak akan pernah merasakan luka batin sama seperti dirinya.

" Sudah lebih tenang?" Dengan tanang Kyuhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin yang masih menunduk di dadanya. Namja mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

" Aku membencimu. Aku ingin membunuhmu. Aku ingin kau merasakan sakit yang kurasakan." Sungmin berucap dengan lirih. Kerongkongannya sudah sakit karna terlalu lama ia menangis.

" Aku tahu " Sahut Kyuhyun lembut. Namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan mempertemukan belahan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan. Mata Sungmin membulat lebar dengan aksi tidak terduga Kyuhyuh. Ia hanya terdiam kaku saat pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan organ kenyal itu diatas permukaan bibirnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum pelan melihat Sungmin yang masih mematung dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka akibat ciumannya.

" Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sungmin mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara bass Kyuhyun yang mengalun lembut. Sebelum Sungmin tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menari tangan Sungmin untuk berdiri dan menyeret tubuh itu pergi meninggalkan atap kampus yang menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran keduanya.

Sungmin menatap tautan tangan keduanya. Ia begitu mudah memaafkan Kyuhyun hanya karena Namja tampan itu datang padanya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya serta mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuknya. Apalah ia semudah itu hanya dengan sebuah kata-kata dan sedikit sentuhan di tubuhnya ia dengan begitu saja memberi kata Maaf untuk Kyuhyun atau memang ia tidak pernah bisa marah pada pemuda itu. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menyakitinya dan berkali-kali pula pintu maaf itu selalu terbuka lebar untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun.

Namun ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dirinya begitu menginginkan genggaman tangan ini hanya untuk dirinya tidak untuk orang lain. Ia tidak ingin membagi Kyuhyun pada siapapun, ia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Namja tampan itu untuk orang lain. Tidak akan pernah.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong tubuhnya masuk kedalam mobil Namja tampan itu. Tidak berapa lama mobil mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan gerbang kampus yang berdiri dengan begitu kokohnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di samping pagar rumah Sungmin. cukup lama mereka berdiam diri dalam sebuah keheningan yang begitu mencekam. Keduanya seolah enggan hanya sekedar untuk bersuara walaupun hanya dengan sebuah helaan nafas. Kyuhyun masih setia menatap lurus kedepan begitu pun dengan Sungmin.

Tap

Kyuhyun menoleh saat merasakan tangannya di genggam hangat oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tepat didalam bola matanya. Mata itu begitu indah, Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk selalu menatap bola mata bening itu yang begitu berkilau jika sedang memandangnya. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya mengelus pipi Sungmin yang begitu lembut di telapak tangannya. Ia begitu mengangumi pahatan Tuhan yang tersaji di depannya, begitu sempurna dan tubuh ini adalah miliknya. Betapa bahagia dan bersorak didalam dirinya sendiri karna sudah dapat memiliki Sungmin yang begitu sempurna untuknya.

" Mari akhiri semua ini." Suara Sungmin bergetar begitu saja memecah imajinasi Kyuhyun tentang Namja mungil itu. Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung menatap Sungmin tidak mengerti.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Entah mengapa Kyuhyun ingin mengutuk suaranya yang bergetar samar. Ketakutan tiba-tiba saja menggerogoti hatinya. Pemikiran-pemikiran buruk masuk begitu saja didalam otaknya setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

Namja mungil itu tersenyum tipis, dengan pelan melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Kyuhyun menatap sedih tangan Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dari kulit tubuhnya. Perasaan kehilangan begitu kentara dimata Kyuhyun. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah seolah mencari titik tenang didalam mobil yang terasa mengerikan baginya.

" Aku ingin kita berpisah saja." Seakan petir menggelegar disamping kepalanya, Kyuhyun menegang kaku seolah tubuhnya tidak terasa sama sekali. nafasnya begitu memburu seakan ia baru saja berlari ribuan kilo meter jauhnya.

" Kau bercanda?" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Namun jika diteliti lebih dalam senyum itu begitu menyiratkan luka yang mendalam. Ia menganggap Sungmin hanya sekedar melucu hanya untuk membalas perbuatannya tadi dan setelah ia tertipu Namja mungil itu akan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda. Lelucon Sungmin begitu menggelitik perutnya hingga ia tidak kuasa lagi untuk tidak meluncurkan suara bassnya menjadi tawa yang begitu menggelegar memenuhi seisi mobil mewah itu.

Sungmin menunduk. Ia pun berharap apa yang diucapakannya tadi adalah sebuah bualan untuk menghibur orang agar dapat tertawa. Namun sayangnya keputusannya sekarang sudah bulat untuk berpisah dari Namja tampan itu. Ia akan mencoba dan belajar agar tidak selalu bergantung dan merengek padanya. Ia akan mencoba menjadi Sungmin yang ceria tanpa beban yang selalu mengekorinya di manapun ia berada.

" Sayangnya aku tidak bercanda."

" Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari ku Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun membentak begitu kerasnya membuat Sungmin terlonjak terkejut. Namja mungil itu merapat pada pintu mobil saat menatap kilat kemarahan di mata Namja tampan itu.

" Kau sudah terikat denganku. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana pun selain disisi ku. Kau MILIK ku dan akan selamanya begitu." Kyuhyun menekannya setiap perkataannya. Tiba-tiba emosi Sungmin meninggi ke permukaan saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengklaim dirinya begitu saja.

" Aku bukan mainanmu, aku bukan bara~"

" Kau memang bukan mainanku, kau bukan barang murahan. Kau kekasihku Lee Sungmin, apa kau tidak mengerti itu? Apa perlu aku menjelaskan lebih rinci lagi padamu agar kau dapat mengerti, eoh." Ucapan Sungmin lagi-lagi terpotong dengan suara Kyuhyun yang menggelegar bagai petir yang menyambar.

Sungmin semakin beringsut mundur ketakutan. Di genggamnya sabuk pengaman yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya mencari pegangan dari tubuhnya yang semakin lemas karna ketakutan yang mencekam dirinya. Kyuhyun beranjak maju mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang sudah terpojok di sudut pintu mobilnya.

" Kau takut padaku?" Suara Kyuhyun berubah drastis menjadi lembut. Kyuhyun mengelus bibir Sungmin yang bergetar dan berganti menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. dengan sekali tarikan tubuh mungil itu sudah terjatuh kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu memeluk Sungmin begitu erat takut jika Namja mungil itu lari darinya saat ia lengah sedikit saja.

" Maafkan aku. Jangan takut padaku Dear." Kyuhyun mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin, memberikan ketenangan pada tubuh rapuh itu. Getaran tubuh Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai berkurang saat Kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuknya. Namja mungil itu hanya diam didalam pelukan Kyuhyun, tidak membalas maupun menolaknya. Ia seperti orang linglung sekarang. Sungmin menggenggam erat kemeja Kyuhyun di depan dada.

" Mianhae .. mianhae Dear." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin sayang. Ia begitu mengutuk emosinya yang naik begitu saja saat mendengar kata laknat itu meluncur bebas dari bibir kekasihnya. Didalam mimpi pun ia tidak pernah berfikir untuk mengakhiri hubungan keduanya begitu saja.

" Jangan pernah meminta berpisah dariku Sungmin." seolah terbius akan bisikan Kyuhyun, Namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk samar dibalik dada bidang Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut merasakan gerakan kecil kepala Sungmin di dadanya.

" Masuklah. Eommonim pasti mencarimu." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin dan mengelus kepala yang masih tertunduk itu pelan. Sungmin masih tidak bersuara, hanya tubuhnya saja yang bergerak tanda ia masih merespon setiap ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum miris saat Sungmin tidak menyahut setiap perkataannya. Namun ia paham bahwa Sungmin masih menyimpan rasa takut akan perlakuannya tadi. Ia akan bersabar menunggu Sungmin kembali seperti semula. Dengan penuh perhatian Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin, tanpa banyak kata Namja mungil itu keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun tanpa berpamitan sama sekali membuat Namja tampan itu semakin meredupkan pandangannya.

Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu dengan begitu kencangnya hingga Kyuhyun yang masih berada disana dapat mendengar suara pintu yang terbanting keras dari dalam. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya sendiri.

Untuk sesaat Sungmin bersandar dibalik pintu rumahnya, mengatur nafasnya yang terasa tercekik selama ia berada didalam mobil mewah itu. Sungmin masih sangat ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kepemilikan dan bagaimana kencangnya suara Kyuhyun saat membentaknya. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang di kenalnya selama ini. walaupun Namja tampan itu begitu dingin padanya akan tetapi ia tidak pernah membentaknya sekeras tadi jika sedang marah.

Sungmin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal tadi, Namja mungil itu bergegas menuju kamarnya mungkin dengan berendam dengan air hangat dapat membuatnya fres kembali. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan kejadian tadi, itu hanya akan membuatnya bertambah takut akan Kyuhyun, kekasihnya sendiri.

.

.

Masih dengan tampang dinginnya, Kyuhyun melewati berpuluh-puluh Maid yang berbaris menyambut kedatangannya di halaman Mansion Cho. Kadang ia merasa geli dengan para pekerja di Mansionnya, mengapa mereka begitu patuh akan peraturan-peraturan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Uang memang bisa berbuat sesukanya pada kehidupan orang lain.

" Kau baru pulang?" Suara seorang Namja dewasa terdengar menggema membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di pertengahan anak tangga yang menghubungkan langsung kearah kamarnya.

" Aku kuliah " Sahut Kyuhyun acuh. Namja tampan itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya sebelum suara itu kembali mengalun mencemooh.

" Kau kuliah atau kau kembali menemuinya." Nada ejekan begitu kentara menyelimuti setiap kata yang terlontar. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya sampai-sampai buku kukunya memutih karna terlalu erat di remasnya.

" Mengapa Appa selalu mencampuri segala urusanku. Apa yang aku lakukan bukankah itu tidak ada artinya untukmu." Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras saat mengatakan itu semua. Seseorang yang di panggil Kyuhyun Appa tadi hanya diam setelah Namja tampan itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" Appa memiliki hak untuk mengatur mu, karna kau anak ku."

" Anak? Sejak kapan aku memiliki Appa? Dan aku merasa bahwa aku terlahir tanpa seorang Ayah." Sahut Kyuhyun sengit.

" Jaga ucapanmu pada Ayahmu sendiri Cho Kyuhyun." Cho Yunho, ayah dari Namja tampan itu membentak Kyuhyun dengan keras namun itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Namja tampan itu terbukti dengan langkah kaki jenjangnya yangh kembali mengayun meninggalkan teriakan tertahan dari Namja paruh baya yang masih setia duduk di sofa besar di ruangan mewah itu.

Yunho menatap miris punggung sang anak. Sejak ibu Kyuhyun meninggal, sejak saat itulah sikap Kyuhyun berubah menjadi anak yang pembangkang padanya. Ia seperti memiliki tembok yang begitu kokoh jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu selalu bersikap kasar dan semena-mena padanya. Entah bagaimana lagi ia tahan menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun yang keras kepala seperti ini.

Kyuhyun membanting kasar tas punggungnya keatas sofa putih yang berada di sudut kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur King sizenya tanpa berganti pakaian sama sekali. pikirannya sudah kusut dengan permasalahannya dengan Sungmin dan sekarang ayahnya pun menambah beban pikiran itu menjadi bertumpuk-tumpuk beratnya. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" Hallo Changmin. Temani aku malam ini." Kyuhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya setelah berkata singkat pada Changmin. Dengan enggan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Suara music yang memekakkan telinga berputar begitu nyaringnya yang dapat membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti akan menutup telinganya karna terlalu bising. Kerlap-kerlip lampu yang berwarna warni menambah kesan erotis di sebuah bar elit di daerah pusat kota Seoul. Seorang Namja berperawakan tinggi tengah duduk di sudut bar di temani dengan beberapa botol bir yang sudah habis di tenggaknya. Sedari tadi begitu banyak wanita-wanita dengan pakaian minim datang padanya hanya sekedar menawarkan kepuasan dunia namun secara kasar di tepisnya tangan-tangan lentik itu yang berniat menyentuh kulit tubuhnya.

Baginya tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya panas dan bergairah selain kekasihnya, Sungmin. mengingat nama Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali menenggak satu gelas kecil bir yang sudah di tuang didalam gelas kecil tepat di depannya.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun khawatir, pasalnya Namja tampan itu tidak berhenti untuk menenggak Alkohol itu walaupun keadaannya sudah dalam keadaan mabuk walau tidak terlalu parah.

" Kyu sudah. Jangan minum lagi, kau sudah mabuk." Changmin berusaha menjauhkan gelas itu dari bibir Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mendesis marah karna seseorang baru saja menggangguk kesenangannya.

" Kau hanya ku suruh untuk menemaniku Shim Changmin, tidak untuk melarangku. Kau mengerti." Kyuhyun menari gelas itu dari tangan Changmin dan meminum isinya cecara kasar. Kyuhyun tertawa saat cairan panas itu mengalir didalam tenggorokannya. Rasanya begitu nikmat dan menghanyutkan.

" Kyuhyun lebih baik kita pulang saja, Kajja." Changmin mencoba untuk memapah tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah terbaring pasrah di meja bar namun Namja tampan itu lagi-lagi menepis tangannya kasar. Changmin mendesis kesal akan sikap sahabat nya ini. jika Kyuhyun sudah mabuk seperti sekarang ini, akan sangat sulit membujuknya untuk berhenti. Changmin merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, berharap orang itu dapat membantunya membujuk Namja keras kepala ini untuk segera pulang. Changmin berusaha menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit oleng sambil menunggu panggilannya tersambung.

" Yeoboseo Sungmin. ya ini aku Changmin, dapatkah kau datang ke bar. Kyuhyun kembali mabuk."

" ... "

" Gomawo." Changmin memutus sambungan telepon dan kembali menyangga tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus meracau tidak jelas karna pengaruh Alkohol yang terlalu banyak di minumnya.

.

.

Sungmin menelisik seisi Bar demi menemukan Changmin yang bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Suasana yang begitu remang serta hentakan music yang begitu keras membuat Sungmin agak kesusahan mencari kedua Namja tersebut. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap ke arah meja Bar dan melihat kedua Namja itu disana. Sungmin sedikit mendesah lega, buru-buru ia menghampiri Changmin yang sepertinya begitu kesusahan menghadapi Kyuhyun yang terus meracau sedari tadi.

" Kyuhuyn " Sungmin menangkap bahu Kyuhyun cepat membantu Changmin menopang berat badan Namja tampan itu.

" Oh. Kau datang " Changmin bersorak gembira dengan kehadiran Namja mungil itu. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang begitu berantakan. Bau Alkohol begitu kentara tercium di tubuh kokohnya dan jangan lupakan rambut yang sudah acak-acakan namun menambah kesan menawan yang menguar dari wajahnya.

Sungmin mendesah lelah melihat Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi mabuk berat seperti ini. Entah ia tahu, apa masalah Namja tampan ini sehingga membuat ia begitu kacau dan berakhir mabuk-mabukan seperti ini.

" Kyu ... Kyuhyun. Kau masih mendengarku." Sungmin sedikit menepuk pipi Kyuhyun pelan. Namja tampan itu yang ternyata masih sedikit sadar mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu di rindukannya merayap lembut di gendang telinganya.

" Ming .. Dear kau disini." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan akan kehadiran Sungmin. di lepaskannya tangan Changmin yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya berdiri dan beralih memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin. Namja mungil itu sedikit kewalahan menerima berat badan Kyuhyun yang bertumpu sepenuhnya pada tubuh mungilnya.

" Astaga Kyu." Sungmin balas memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, menahan tubuh itu agar tidak terjatuh kelantai. Changmin yang ingin membantu Sungmin yang terlihat kesulitan menyangga tubuh Kyuhyun berniat membantu Namja mungil itu, sebelum suara Kyuhyun mendesis membuat ia kembali menarik tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya kembali.

" Jangan menyentuhku Shim Changmin." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih namun begitu menusuk.

" Sungmin. jangan pergi, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jangan meminta pisah dariku. Hatiku sakit, tetap disisi ku dan terus kuatkan aku." Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat dan dengan brutal mengecup bahu Sungmin yang terlapisi switer merah muda. Sungmin terpaku merasakan basah di bahunya. Kyuhyun menangis? 'Apa yang sudah terjadi Kyu, hingga kau menjadi serapun ini. ini bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang aku kenal. Ada apa denganmu, eoh?' Sungmin mengusap pucuk kepala Kyuhyun Sayang, memberi tahukan pada Namja tampan itu bahwa ia akan selalu berada disisinya apapun yang terjadi.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar racauan Kyuhyun. Bukan, itu bukan hanya sekedar ucapan di saat mabuk belaka namun itu adalah isi hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

" Changmin, bisa bantu aku mengangkat Kyuhyun ke mobil?" Sungmin beralih menatap wajah Changmin yang berdiri disisinya sedari tadi.

" Ne. Sini aku bantu mengangkatnya." Changmin mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di dalam dekapan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu rupanya sudah tertidur setelah mengucapkan berbagai kata yang begitu menyakitkan untuk di dengar orang terkasihnya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Changmin berserta Sungmin memapah Kyuhyun keluar dari Bar tersebut menuju taxi yang tadi di tumpangi Sungmin saat menuju ke Bar.

" Apa tidak apa-apa kau sendiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan sangat susah jika sudah mabuk seperti ini." Changmin menatap Sungmin dan menunjuk Kyuhyun menggunakan dagunya.

" Gwancahan, aku akan membawanya pulang. gomawo sudah menemani Kyuhyun." Sahut Sungmin. Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Taxi itu melaju setelah Changmin menutup pintu mobil tersebut.

" Kau pasti bertengkar lagi dengan ayahmu." Changmin bergumam menatap taxi tersebut yang sudah menghilang di balik tikungan jalan. Namja tinggi itu kembali melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

.

.

Sungmin merutuk di dalam hati mengapa tadi ia menolak bantuan Changmin untuk mengantar Kyuhyun, sekarang ia harus berjuang sendiri mengangkat tubuh Namja tampan itu memasuki rumahnya. Memang Sungmin sengaja membawa Kyuhyun pulang kerumah nya karna ia tidak tahu alamat dimana kekasihnya itu tinggal.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan tertatih membawa tubuh Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjang yang berbalut Sepray merah muda miliknya.

Bruk~

Sungmin mendesah lega sesudah membaringkan Kyuhyun di ranjangnya. Dengan telaten di lepaskannya jaket kulit yang membungkus tubuh itu sedari tadi dan hanya menyisakan kemeja biru di tubuhnya. Lalu Sungmin beralih membuka sepatu Kyuhyun beserta kaus kaki Namja tampan itu. Setelah dirasa semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai, Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat keluar di kamar sebelum sebuah tangan mencekalnya dan menariknya cepat hingga ia terjatuh menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun " Gumam Sungmin lirih.

" Tetap disini temani aku tidur." Dengan sekali gerakan tubuh Sungmin yang semula berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang beralih menjadi menyamping menghadap Namja tampan itu. Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun semakin menekan kepalanya merapat kedada bidang itu. Dengan sedikit kesulitan Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Sungmin. kyuhyun tersenyum walau matanya masih terpejam erat.

" Aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak jika kau berada didalam pelukanku." Sungmin merona malu mendengar nada rayuan di setiap ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang terjadi denganmu sampai-sampai kau mabuk seperti ini. aku tidak suka kau mabuk." Sungmin mengecilkan suaranya saat diujung kalimat. Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya yang sayu dan beralih menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi sudah menatap kearahnya. Namja tampan itu diam seraya mengamati wajah Sungmin yang bersinar di terpa rembulan yang lewat di belik tirai jendela kamar tersebut.

" Aku bersyukur memilikimu." Bibir itu menyatu dengan berakhirnya ucapan Namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun menyalurkan segala rasa Cinta, sayang dan terima kasih di setiap pagutannya di bibir cerry sang kekasih. Betapa ia mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih karna Tuhan sudah mengirimkan Sungmin untuk menemani di setiap harinya.

.

.

Seseorang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang begitu gelap. Ruangan itu hanya di terangi dengan sebuah lampu kecil yang begitu minim pencahayaannya.

" Aku ingin kau membuatnya jera mendekati Putra ku." Orang itu bergumam melalui sambunga telepon. Di tatapnya sebuah sebuah foto berukuran sedang yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya dan menyeringai keji.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong aku kembali lagi nhy. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ff ini. terima kasih atas saran dan Reviewnya. Itu sangat membantu untuk ku menyelesaikan ff ku ini. maaf untuk typo yang masih nyempil.

Jangan bersedih karna takdir yang belum memihak kita. Semua akan bahagia pada waktunya.

Kyumin Saranghae.

Review oke .. bye, bye. Review dari kalian menentukan berlanjutnya ff ini.


	4. Chapter 4

ICE PRINCE

Chapter : 4

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Lihat didalam cerita...

Rated : T(Dapat berubah sesuai alur).

.

.

.

Pagi ini Inha Universitas begitu di gemparkan dengan kedatangan pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlihat bergandengan tangan memasuki Universitas. Mereka yang jarang sekali terlihat bersama tiba-tiba saja pagi ini mereka sudah begitu intim berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang terpaut erat membuat seluruh mahasiswa tercengang menatap mereka.

Sungmin menatap risih puluhan mata yang sedang memperhatikannya selama ia dan Kyuhyun berjalan di sepanjang koridor kampus. Ada yang menatapnya iri, senang namun yang lebih mendominasi adalah tatapan benci dari para kaum hawa yang menamakan mereka fans Kyuhyun.

Mereka menatap Sungmin seolah-olah ingin menguliti Namja manis itu sekarang juga. Sungmin sedikit bergeser merepatkan tubuhnya di balik punggung tegap Kyuhyun.

" Wae?" Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin sekilas dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

" Anni." Jawab Sungmin pelan. Matanya masih awas melirik sekitar namun setelah matanya tidak sengaja menatap segerombolan yeoja yang menamai diri mereka Sprakyu menatap tajam kearahnya membuat Sungmin menunduk takut.

'Lain kali aku akan berfikir ulang jika ingin pergi bersama Kyu' Batin Sungmin ngeri.

" Jangan di hiraukan. Biarkan saja mereka."

Tahu Sungmin sedari tadi merasa risih, Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat suara membuat Sungmin mendongak menatapnya.

" Hum " Sungmin mendengun tidak mengerti. Kyuhyuh menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat langkah Sungmin ikut terhenti.

" Kau tidak usah takut, ada aku disini." Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin lembut membuat pipi Namja manis itu bersemu merah. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa panas yang menjalar di ke kedua pipinya.

" Ne. Gomawo " Sahut Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tanpa peringatan mencium cepat pipi gembul Sungmin. kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan memutar bola mata malas mendengar jeritan yeoja-yeoja yang melihat tindakan beraninya.

" Aish Kyu." Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun dan setelahnya tersenyum tipis.

" Kajja " Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai didepan kantin. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan suasana saat mereka tengah berjalan di koridor tadi, disini pun mereka sudah di suguhkan dengan tatapan tidak percaya oleh seluruh penghuni kantin yang sedang menyantap makanannya namun harus terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk.

Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Kyuhyuh hanya melongoskan wajahnya acuh. Matanya menelisik seisi kantin yang sudah penuh dengan Mahasiswa demi menemukan meja yang di tempati semua sahabatnya.

" Kyu disini." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh secara bersamaan kearah sumber suara yang memanggil mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap meja yang ada di pojok kantin. Disana sudah ada Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun dan jangan lupakan ada Victoria juga disana. Wajah Sungmin seketika berubah menjadi kesal saat matanya tidak sengaja menatap keberadaan Victoria.

" Ayo " Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Sungmin. dengan wajah malas Namja manis itu mengikuti langkah panjang Kyuhyun didepannya.

" Hai " Sapa Changmin setelah Kyuhyun duduk di depannya.

Namja tampan itu hanya menaikkan alisnya menjawab sapaan Changmin. Changmin memutar matanya malas melihat kebiasaan sahabatnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap menyebalkan.

" Hai Sungmin." Sekarang Changmin kembali menyapa Sungmin tidak lupa dengan bibir yang tersenyum manis.

" Hai Changmin." Balas Sungmin canggung.

" Tumben kalian bersama." Celetuk Jonghyun yang langsung mendapat sikutan di perutnya dari Minho yang kebetulan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Minho mendelik kesal menatap Jonghyun yang berbicara tidak tahu situasi. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sungkan, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan wajah datar.

" Ah Kyu. apa kita jadi pergi besok?" Dengan cepat Changmin menyela mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Kyuhyun beralih menatap kearah Changmin.

" Tentu saja Changmin. Aku juga akan mengajak Sungmin ikut dengan kita." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyomot kentang milik Changmin. Sungmin menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ingin bertanya sebelum suara Victoria menyalanya terlebih dahulu.

" Kyu. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat 'Hanya' pergi berempat saja." Protes Victoria sambil melirik sinis pada Sungmin.

Namja manis itu kembali menunduk dalam tidak berani bersuara atau protes karna ia pun tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan teman-teman Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

Semua yang duduk disana berdehem pelan kecuali Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. Minho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba meremang, sedangkan Jonghyun menyeruput jusnya cepat.

" Em Vic_" Sebelum selesai Changmin bersuara, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara.

" Villa itu adalah milikku. Aku bebas membawa siapapun kesana. Sungmin adalah kekasihku. Dia sangat berhak untuk ikut kesana, jika kau keberatan kau boleh tinggal disini." Jelas Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan berkata seperti itu. Ia sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Tanpa ia sadari Namja mungil itu tersenyum tipis seraya menunduk kembali.

Victoria langsung bungkam. Tangannya yang ada dibawah meja mengepal keras. Ia tidak terima di permalukan seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun di depan Sungmin.

" Ah, Mian. Aku melupakan itu." Sahut Victoria pelan. Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

" Kyu memang kalian ingin kemana?" Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya Sungmin membuka suaranya. Namja mungil itu memandang bingung wajah Kyuhyun.

" Kami akan ke Villa Kyuhyun yang ada di Mokpo. Berhubung beberapa hari ini kita libur jadi kami sepakat untuk berlibur bersama." Jelas Minho menggebu-gebu.

Sungmin terkikik kecil melihat sikap Minho yang kelewat semangat. Sepertinya Namja mungil itu benar-benar tidak sabar ingin berlibur.

" Dan kau harus ikut." Sela Kyuhyun. Namja mungil itu tersenyum cerah saat Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya lembut. Tidak di perdulikannya tatapan Victoria yang begitu menusuk melihat perlakuan manis Kyuhyun padanya.

" Iya Sungmin. kau harus ikut, ini pasti menyenangkan." Timpal Changmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertawa begitu manis dan indah membuat Kyuhyun ikut melengkungkan bibirnya membuat satu garis senyum lembut.

Sepertinya semua sahabat Kyuhyun menyambut hangat akan keikutsertaan Sungmin pada liburan mereka kali ini namun berbeda dengan satu yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah yang sudah tertekuk kesal. Ya dia adalah Victoria. Dia tidak rela jika Sungmin harus ikut serta dalam liburan mereka kali ini karna ia hanya ingin berduaan saja dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

" Eomma. Aku pulang." sungmin berteriak dari arah pintu. Ia baru pulang dari kampus dan tentunya dengan di antar oleh Kyuhyun.

" Chagi kau sudah pulang. Apa kau lapar atau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu." Nyonya Lee tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah duduk lelah di sofa.

" Aku ingin makan dulu Eomma. Aku lapar." Ujar Sungmin manja sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya lapar.

" Aigoo.. kau manja sekali. Cuci tanganmu dulu, Eomma sudah siapkan makan siang untukmu." Sungmin mengangguk semangat dan bergegas mencuci tangannya.

" Uum. Bau masakan Eomma membuat ku semakin lapar." Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyendok nasi goreng yang di hidangkan Nyonya Lee diatas meja.

" Uuumm. Mashita." Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan berseru heboh.

" Masakan Eomma memang yang paling enak." Puji Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jarinya. Nyonya Lee tertawa kecil.

" Jika enak makan yang banyak. Eomma ingin mencuci piring dulu." Sungmin mengangguk sambil terus menyuapkan nasi goreng itu kedalam mulutnya.

" Waah. Aku kenyang sekali." sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Perutnya terasa penuh karna sakin banyaknya ia makan tanpa henti.

" Eomma aku kemar dulu ya." Teriak Sungmin sambil menyambar tas punggungnya.

" Ya Chagi." Sahut Nyonya Lee.

Sungmin melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya namun baru beberapa langkah Namja mungil itu kembali berhenti dan berbalik kembali menatap punggung ibunya yang masih sibuk mencuci piring.

" Eomma " Panggil Sungmin.

" Wae chagi?" Tanya Nyonya Lee sambil menaruh piring terakhir yang di cucinya di rak piring.

" Boleh Minnie ikut Kyuhyun berlibur ke Villanya yang ada di Mokpo." Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Nyonya Lee penuh harap.

" Kapan Min?" Setelah mencuci piringnya Nyonya Lee beralih membersihkan meja dan piring bekas Sungmin makan.

" Besok. Kami kesana selama tiga hari. Teman-teman Kyu juga ikut Eomma." Jelas Sungmin.

" Arraseo. Hati-hati saja ya Chagi."

" Gomawo Eomma." Sungmin tersenyum senang setelah mendapat izin dari ibunya. Namja manis itu kembali melangkah namun sekarang dengan sedikit bernyanyi. Nyonya Lee tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat sikap sang anak.

.

.

.

" Eommonim." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah. Namja tampan itu memasuki rumah Sungmin tanpa sungkan sedikit pun.

" Ah. Pagi Kyu. mau menjemput Minnie?" Nyonya Lee tersenyum manis dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memotong daging segar.

" Ya Eomma." Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mengamati kegiatan ibu Sungmin

" Kyu, kau sudah sampai. Maaf menunggu lama." Sungmin dengan terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga. Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil tanda tidak apa-apa.

" Aku baru saja sampai." Sahut Kyuhyun.

" Kalian sudah ingin pergi?" Tanya Nyonya Lee. Wanita paruh baya itu mencuci tangannya dan menghampiri Sungmin.

" Iya Eomma. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

" Sungmin, jaga diri baik-baik Chagia." Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan ibunya yang sama persis seperti kemarin.

" Iya Eomma. Aku pergi bersama Kyu, jadi Eomma tenang saja." Sungmin menggenggam tangan ibunya dan mencium pipinya sebentar.

" Aku akan menjaga Sungmin dengan baik Eomma." Timpal Kyuhyun. Nyonya Lee mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

" Eomma percaya padamu Kyu." Ujar Nyonya Lee membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

" Eomma kami pergi dulu ya." Sungmin memeluk sayang tubuh Nyonya Lee. Ia pasti akan merindukan ibunya yang cerewet ini.

Chu~

" Kami pergi Eomma." Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya di pipi Nyonya Lee.

" Hati-hati mengemudi Kyu." Pesan Nyonya Lee.

" Ya Eomma. Kami pergi." Pamit Kyuhyun terakhir kali sebelum menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Nyonya Lee tersenyum menatap punggung Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan diikuti Namja tampan itu setelahnya. Mereka saat ini berkumpul di depan rumah Changmin. Mereka berencana akan menggunakan satu mobil untuk pergi ke Mokpo.

" Kita bisa pergi sekarang?" Tanya Minho tidak sabaran.

" Tentu saja. Angkat dulu barang-barang kalian." Perintah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang melirik koper-koper besar yang tergeletak pasrah di atas Aspal.

" Biar aku saja yang mengemudi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah lengkap, mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir setengah hari membuat mereka memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sesaat. Jonghyun dan Minho sudah lebih dulu berkelana kealam mimpi dengan kepala Minho yang bersandar di bahu Jonghyun.

Changmin dan Victoria yang merasa belum mengantuk lebih memilih untuk menatap jalanan sekitar, sedangkan Kyuhyun matanya masih awas menatap jalanan di depannya.

" Ming, kau mengantuk." Kyuhyun menatap lembut wajah Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Eum " Sungmin bergumam dan membalas menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sayunya.

" Kemarilah " bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menurut saat kyuhyun memerintahkannya untuk mendekat. Dengan pelan kyuhyun menarik kepala Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Namja manis itu turut menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan kiri yang memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan tangan kanan yang tergeletak pasrah di samping tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mencium sebentar pucuk kepala Sungmin dan kembali fokus mengemudi. Victoria yang menyaksikan perlakuan manis Kyuhyun pada Sungmin merasa marah tiba-tiba. Tangannya mengepal erat dengan bola mata yang berkilat bahaya.

Changmin yang duduk disamping yeoja itu menatap ngeri wajah Victoria yang begitu menakutkan. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Changmin menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Matahari menjelang sore, mobil mereka baru sampai di kawasan Villa Kyuhyun. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai membuka mata saat dirasa mobil itu mulai melambat. Sungmin menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Namja mungil itu menguap kecil sambil menutup mulutnya.

" Kita sudah sampai Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

" Belum Dear, sebentar lagi." Sahut kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Kyuhyun.

Mobil Kyuhyun perlahan menepi di sebuah Villa yang begitu mewah dan asri. Suara debur ombak begitu terdengar jelas karna Villa tersebut tepat berada di pinggir pantai.

" Wooww .. Ini benar-benar liburan." Jonghyun berteriak setelah keluar dari mobil. Namja itu langsung berlari kearah bibir pantai di ikuti Minho di belakangnya.

" Cho Kyuhyun. Kau memang hebat memilih tempat." Teriak Minho dari arah pantai. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin sibuk mengangkat barang-barang mereka selama liburan.

" Ming, bisa kau buka pintunya. Kuncinya ada di saku mantelku." Sungmin mengangguk dan mencari kunci yang ada di saku mantel Kyuhyun yang ada didalam mobil.

" Kau pasti senang karna bisa ikut kami berlibur." Tiba-tiba Victoria datang dengan nada sinisnya. Sungmin tidak ambil pusing, ia terus mencari kunci yang di maksud Kyuhyun.

" Kau mengacuhkanku." Tuduh Victoria kesal. Pasalnya sedari tadi Namja mungil itu tidak mengubris ucapannya sama sekali.

" Dapat " Sungmin tersenyum kecil setelah mendapat kunci yang di carinya.

" Kau tidak mendengarku." Victoria menarik paksa tubuh Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin menggeram kesal.

" Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni ucapanmu yang tidak masuk akal itu." Dengan cepat Sungmin meninggalkan Victoria yang semakin meradang akan tingkah acuhnya.

" Shit " Desis Victoria marah.

" Minho, Jonghyun, apa kalian ingin selamanya disana. Ayo cepat masuk." Sekarang terdengar teriakan Changmin yang menyuruh kedua sahabatnya untuk berhenti dari tingkah konyol mereka, berguling-guling di atas pasir, yang benar saja.

Setelah mendengar teriakan Changmin yang bisa membuat kuping siapa saja berdengung sakit, Minho dan Jonghyun memutuskan untuk berlari kembali kearah Villa. Mereka akan bermain pasir lain waktu.

" Disini ada enam kamar, kalian boleh memilih kamar masing-masing. Aku dan Sungmin akan kekamar kami lebih dulu." Terang Kyuhyun setelah mereka memasuki Villa mewah itu.

" Changkkaman, kalian tidur sekamar." Tanya Jonghyun dengan wajah bodohnya sambil menatap kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

" Wae?" Bukan nya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya dengan ketus.

" Ah. Anni, anni." Jonghyun tersenyum salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya, Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin menuju kamar pribadinya yang sering ia gunakan jika berkunjung ke Villa ini.

.

.

" Ini kamarmu Kyu?" Sungmin menatap kagum seisi kamar yang begitu mewah dengan berbagai perabotan yang di Ekspor langsung dari Eropa benar-benar menggambarkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" Hem " Sahut Kyuhyun singkat. Namja tampan itu meletakkan tas yang di jinjingnya keatas ranjang berukuran king size. Sungmin menyibak tirai balkon kamar tersebut.

" Daebak. Ini indak sekali." sungmin tercengang menatap hamparan laut di depannya. Ternyata kamar ini langsung menghadap kearah laut lepas, benar-benar luas biasa.

" Kau menyukainya." Sungmin bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di sekitar tengkuknya.

" Kyu " Panggil Sungmin lirih. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan lidah nakal Kyuhyun sudah menjalar di sekitar telinganya. Sungmin mencengram lengan Kyuhyun yang melilit indah di pinggang rampingnya.

" Hem " Sahut Kyuhyun dengan deru nafas yang memburu.

" Apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut kalian berlibur." Tanya Sungmin.

" Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Dear." Kyuhyun masih senantiasa mengecupi pundak dan telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin yang jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun, memutar cepat tubuhnya menghadap Namja tampan itu. Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggi tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, apa kau tidak menyadari kalau Victoria tidak suka akan kehadiranku." Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan frustasi.

Apa Namja tampan ini tidak merasakan sama sekali aura peperangan yang timbul di dalam diri yeoja itu. Benar-benar lelaki tidak peka.

" Lalu?" Tantang Kyuhyun santai.

" Lalu? Kau bilang lalu. Astaga Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-benar tidak pek~" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat Kyuhyun mencium bibir cerewet itu.

" Cho Sungmin kau benar-benar cerewet." Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin kembali membelakanginya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

" Mwo. Kau merubah nama marga ku seenak jidatmu." Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun namun tidak menampik bahwa ia begitu senang mendengarnya.

" Jangan pikirkan dia. Kita nikmati saja liburan kita disini." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan ombak pantai yang begitu sejuk. Dagunya bertumpu langsung diatas kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak lagi bersuara, Namja manis itu lebih memilih mengusap lengan Kyuhyun yang tersampir indah di pinggangnya. Mereka sama-sama diam menikmati kebersamaan yang jarang sekali mereka lakukan selama ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Changmin sedang sibuk membakar daging. Sedangkan Jonghyun dan Minho mereka di tugaskan untuk menata meja. Di lain tempat Sungmin dan Victoria sedang membuat bumbu untuk memoles daging sebagai pelengkap. Mereka sepakat untuk membuat party di pinggir pantai sehingga seperti inilah keadaannya.

" Sungmin "

" Ne " Sungmin menyahut seraya menatap Victoria yang tadi memanggilnya.

" Mengapa kau selalu mengganggu acara kami." Tanpa perasaan Victoria melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu kejam. Sungmin menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti namun tidak berapa lama Namja manis itu tertawa sinis.

" Seharunya pertanyaan itu kau tujukan untuk dirimu sendiri Vic. Kau selalu mengganggu aku bersama Kyuhyun. Kau tahu, kau seperti benalu." Balas Sungmin tak kalah tajamnya. Untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin mengalah lagi dari yeoja itu.

" Kau~" Gemeletuk suara gigi Victoria begitu terdengar jelas namun Sungmin tidak takut sama sekali, ia malah balas menatap remeh kearah Victoria.

" Wae? Kau begitu menyedihkan. Kau mengemis cinta dari seseorang yang tidak mencintai mu sama sekali, Ah bahkan ia tidak pernah menatap mu sedari dulu." Sungmin menepuk pundak Victoria pelan dan berlalu sambil membawa mangkuk bumbu.

" Kau mungkin sekarang bisa menang, tapi tidak untuk nanti." Victoria mengebrak meja dan tertawa sinis.

" Kyu. apa dagingnya sudah matang?" Dari kejauhan Victoris dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara manja Sungmin membuat yeoja itu mendesis jijik.

" Cih.. menjijikkan."

.

.

" Kyuhyun sepertinya daging nya sudah matang semua." Changmin menunjuk daging-daging yang sudah matang.

" Sepertinya sudah. Minho ini ambil dagingnya." Kyuhyun berseru kearah Minho yang masih sibuk menata piring-piring diatas meja.

" Tunggu sebentar." Minho meletakkan piring terakhir sebelum berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

" Eum. Baunya harum sekali." Minho menatap lapar daging panggang yang begitu menggugah selera

" Ayo kita berpesta." Seru Changmin riang. Mereka segera melangkah menuju meja.

" Vic. Apa yang kau lakukan disana. Ayo ikut bergabung bersama kami." Changmin berteriak memanggil Victoria yang masih duduk melamun. Victoria menoleh dan mengangguk sebelum bangkit menghampiri teman-temannya.

Setelah selesai berpesta dengan menu daging panggang, mereka berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan api unggun kecil di tengah-tengah mereka.

Udara yang semakin dingin membuat mereka memutuskan menggunakan selimut sebagai penghangat selain api kecil di hadapan mereka. Sungmin duduk di sela-sela betis Kyuhyun dengan selimut yang membungkus keduanya membuat siapa saja iri melihatnya.

" Kyu, kau hebat sekali memilih Villa." Minho tertawa dan mengacungkan jari jempolnya kearah Kyuhyun.

" Ibuku yang membelikannya untukku sebelum ia meninggal." Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

" Ibumu sudah meninggal." Sungmin berujar dengan wajah terkejut.

" Kau tidak mengetahuinya Sungmin." Balas Jonghyun heran. Sungmin diam dengan wajah tidak percaya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin.

" Ini bukan masalah besar Dear." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

" Kau kekasihnya, tapi kau tidak mengetahuinya. Apa benar kau kekasih Kyuhyun." Victoria menggeleng tidak bercaya. Sungmin terhenyak mendengar penuturan yeoja itu.

" Sudahlah Vic, ini bukan masalah besar. Jangan di fikirkan Sungmin." Changmin yang merasa tidak enak hati dengan Sungmin dengan cepat menyela ucapan Victoria. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah Sungmin yang murung seperti itu.

" Aku bilang jangan difikirkan, ini sudah lama sekali." sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum mengangguk kaku.

" Good boy." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dan setelahnya melirik sinis kearah Victoria.

" Sudah semakin larut, aku ingin tidur di kasurku. Apa kalian ingin tinggal disini?" Ujar Jonghyun seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

" Aku juga ingin beristirahat." Minho ikut bangkit.

" Baiklah, kita istirahat sepertinya ini juga sudah terlalu malam." Kyuhyun mengangguk bijak di bimbingnya tubuh Sungmin untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera tidur karna besok mereka pun masih memiliki kegiatan yang lain.

.

.

" Dear bangun." Sungmin menggeliat saat ia merasa seseorang tengah mengusik tidurnya.

" Dear " Suara itu kembali terdengar memaksa Sungmin untuk membuka matanya.

" Wae Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin parau. Matanya masih terpejam karna ia memang masih mengantuk.

" Ikut denganku. Kita akan melihat matahari terbit." Kyuhyun menarik pelan tangan Sungmin untuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

" Ini masih terlalu pagi Kyu. aku masih mengantuk."

" Tidak Ming. Justru sepagi ini yang bagus." Dengan telaten Kyuhyun memasangkan jaket ke tubuh mungil Sungmin. sungmin hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun kembali menariknya keluar dari kamar.

" Sepeda?" Sungmin menatap horror dua sepeda yang telah terparkir manis di depan Villa. Sepertinya ini sudah di siapkan sebelumnya. Namja manis itu menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

" Kita harus naik sepeda karna kalau hanya berjalan kaki aku tidak yakin bisa sampai sebelum fajar tiba." Kyuhyun sudah siap duduk di sepedanya.

" Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat gelagat aneh Sungmin.

" Apa.. apa tidak ada kendaraan lain?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

" Apa kau berniat menggunakan mobil di jalan sempit?" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

" Jangan katakan kau tidak bisa bersepeda." Sambung Kyuhyun sambil menahan senyum gelinya. Sungmin mendelik kesal kearah Namja tampan itu.

" Ti.. tidak. Aku hanya sedikit lupa cara memakainya." Balas Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

" Apa bedanya. Cepat naik."

" Kyu~" Sungmin menatap penuh harap kearah Kyuhyun.

" Aku akan membonceng mu. Cepat naik." Perintah Kyuhyun. Dengan semangat Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di belakang Kyuhyun. Kedua lengannya melingkar dengan manis di pinggang Namja tampan itu.

" Siap " Sungmin mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Kyaaaa..." Sungmin berteriak nyaring saat ban sepeda itu berputar dengan cepatnya namun setelahnya ia tertawa bahagia menikmati semilir angin yang menggelitik kulit wajah manisnya. Dari balik tirai Victoria mengamati Kyumin dengan tangan terkepal erat.

" Lee Sungmin. aku akan merebut apa yang seharunya menjadi milikku. Kyuhyun adalah milikku."

.

.

" Kyu. apa masih jauh? Aku capek." Sungmin meringis sambil memegangi lututnya yang dirasa hampir copot karna terlalu dipaksa untuk berjalan.

" Lumayan dekat. Kita hampir sampai, cepatlah." Kyuhyun masih terus berjalan mendahului Sungmin yang masih mangais oksigen di belakangnya.

Setelah mereka bersepeda hampir memakan waktu sepuluh menit lebih, sekarang mereka harus berjalan mendaki bukit untuk bisa sampai diatas. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat Kyuhyun tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk bersantai sebentar.

" Ya! Aish Kyu, tunggu aku." Sungmin berlari mengejar langkah Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai tepat disamping Namja tampan itu Sungmin langsung mengait lengan Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan.

" Kau lambat sekali." Ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak ambil pusing dengan ejekan yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun padanya, ia lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya dilengan sang kekasih. Ia benar-benar lelah hanya sekedar untuk berbicara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap tangan Sungmin yang begitu erat mengait lengannya. Diusapnya sebentar pucuk kepala Sungmin sebelum mempercepat langkah kakinya membuat Sungmin kembali berteriak nyaring karna ia tidak bisa mengimbangi langkah panjang Kyuhyun.

" Yaaaa... Kyu. pelan-pelan, Aish."

.

.

Sungmin tercengan menatap hamparan padang ilalang yang menghiasi puncak bukit. Dari atas sini ia dapat melihat atap rumah para penduduk dan birunya air laut saat menjelang fajar. Tidak sia-sia ia harus menguras keringat untuk bisa sampai dipuncak bukit jika ia akan di bayar dengan pemandangan indah seperti ini.

" Yeoppo." Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya pada tanah lapang yang tidak ditumbuhi oleh ruput ilalang.

" Kau menyukainya? Aku menamai tempat ini taman surga." Kyuhyun ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya didekat Sungmin.

" Taman Surga."

" Ya, taman surga. Dari sini aku dapat melihat bagaimana birunya air laut dan pepohonan hijau yang berjejer indah dibawah sana."

Sungmin mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang diterpa bias keemasan sang raja siang yang mulai menyingsing naik. Kyuhyun tidak salah, mereka sampai disini tepat saat matahari mulai naik di ujung timur sana.

" Tapi " Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya sesaat dan balas menatap wajah manis Sungmin.

" Tapi... Apa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

" Sekarang taman surga ku ada disini. Tepat disamping ku." Kyuhyun mengelus lembut wajah Sungmin.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terpaku dalam sebuah tatapan sarat akan cinta yang mendalam. Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Berjanjilah padaku. Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan ini. aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa yang kau tahu. Hilangkan semua keraguan didalam hatimu bahwa kau hanya sebuah mainan bagi ku. Kau sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Kau adalah nafasku. Jika kau pergi dari sisiku, aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih mampu untuk tetap hidup lebih panjang lagi. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Sungmin menitikkan airmatanya saat kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" Gomawo. Karna telah mencintaiku hingga sebesar ini. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan ini kecuali kau sendiri yang memintanya." Sungmin menatap tautan tangan keduanya dan kembali mengeratkan tautan tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, dengan lembut ditariknya tubuh Sungmin merapat kearahnya sebelum memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. Sungmin membalas pelukan itu dan semakin menyamankan tubuhnya didalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

" Lihat Ming. Mataharinya mulai naik." Sungmin menoleh tanpa melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu tersenyum saat bias-bias keemasan mulai berambat diatas permukaan air laut begitu indah dan menakjubkan

'Gomawo' Bisik Sungmin lirih tanpa bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun sekalipun.

.

.

Hari ini tepat tiga hari mereka berada di Mokpo. Sedari pagi mereka sudah bersiap mengemasi berang-barang mereka masing-masing. Hari ini mereka akan kembali pulang ke Seoul. Liburan selama tiga hari begitu singkat bagi mereka namun begitu menyenangkan untuk di kenang. Mereka bisa bermain, berenang, bersantai dan mengumpulkan kerang-kerang di pinggir pantai, hal yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan jika mereka berada di Seoul.

Saat pergi ke Mokpo, Kyuhyun yang mengendarai mobil namun sekarang Changmin yang mengambil alih menjadi sopir sehari. Suasana didalam mobil itu begitu hening tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai suatu percakapan, mereka lebih memilih untuk tidur di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Kyuhyun semakin memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bersandar nyaman didadanya. Disamping Namja tampan itu sudah duduk Victoria yang juga sudah tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di kursi mobil.

Puk~

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah beban yang menimpa bahu kanannya. Ternyata itu kepala Victoria. Kasihan melihat wajah kelelahan yeoja itu, Kyuhyun urung untuk mengangkat kepala Victoria dan lebih memilih membiarkannya bersandar disana. Mungkin sedikit meminjamkan bahunya tidak masalah batin kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Sungmin dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Seoul. Setelah mengantarkan teman-temannya ke rumah mereka masing-masing sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang mengantarkan Sungmin pulang kerumahnya.

" Waktu tiga hari tidak cukup untuk berlibur. Aku masih ingin disana."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat waktu yang begitu singkat mereka habiskan di kota kecil itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

" Kapan-kapan kita akan kesana. Hanya kau dan aku." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh cepat kearahnya.

" Jeongmal "

" Tentu saja " Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia akan mengingat janji Kyuhyun didalam hatinya

" Aku akan tagih nanti."

.

.

" Sudah sampai "

" Eoh " Sungmin menoleh bingung kearah Kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak ingin turun." Kyuhyun menatap pintu gerbang rumah Sungmin.

" Ah.. sudah sampai. Aku masuk dulu Kyu, kau hati-hati dijalan." Sungmin yang merasa salah tingkah dengan cepat keluar dari mobil setelah melepas sabuk pengamannya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendapati sikap malu-malu sang kekasih. Saat ingin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat lima orang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam berjalan kearah dimana Sungmin sedang berdiri menunggu mobilnya pergi.

" Sungmin " Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Namja manis itu.

" Eoh Kyu. kau tidak jadi pergi?" Tanya Sungmin bingung bercampur heran melihat Kyuhyun kembali keluar dari mobilnya.

" Tetap di belakangku." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil menuntun Sungmin untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

" Kenapa Kyu?" Sungmin yang tidak mengerti sama sekali hanya diam dibalik punggung Kyuhyun.

Lima orang itu semakin mendekat kearah Kyumin membuat Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh Sungmin ke punggungnya.

" Kyu " Sungmin bergetar takut melihat beberapa pria itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Di genggamnya erat jaket yang di kenakan Kyuhyun demi menutupi rasa takutnya.

" Mau apa kalian?" Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu bersuara, ia menatap waspada orang-orang itu.

" Kami tidak ada urusan dengan mu." Jawab salah satu Pria tersebut arogan. Kyuhyun tertawa sinis mendengarnya.

" Apapun yang menyangkut Kekasihku itu adalah urusanku." Balas Kyuhyun dingin.

" Cih. Menyingkir kau jika tidak ingin mati ditangan kami. Kami hanya memiliki urusan dengan Pria Manis di belakang mu itu." Namja tersebut memandang Sungmin penuh nafsu membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya marah.

" Tidak akan aku biarkan tangan kotor kalian menyentuh kekasihku." Desis Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

" KAU~" Tunjuk Pria tersebut tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

" Habisi dia." Perintah Pria itu kepada kawanannya.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tubuh Sungmin sebelum beralih melawan pria-pria kekar tersebut. Baku hantam tidak terelakkan lagi. Tiga orang Pria itu sudah tumbang di tangan Kyuhyun namun wajahnya sudah sedikit lebam karna pukulan mereka.

" Cih. Seperti itu saja kemampuan kalian." Ejek Kyuhyun membuat dua orang Pria lainnya semakin bernafsu untuk menumbangkan Kyuhyun.

Satu orang Namja itu maju hendak memukul Kyuhyun namun Namja tampan itu dengan lihai menghindarinya namun sialnya, tepat di belakang Kyuhyun salah satu Pria itu sudah bersiap memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sebuah besi membuat Namja tampan itu jatuh ketanah.

" Andwae " Sungmin berteriak histeris melihat tubuh Kyuhyun tumbang dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya.

Dengan membabi buta kedua Pria itu memukul bahkan menendang tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah berlumuran dengan darah segar.

" Brengsek menjauh dari Kyuhyun." Entah kekuatan dari mana, Sungmin mengambil sebuah balok kecil dan berlahir kearah dua Pria itu dan memukulnya dengan bertubi-tubi.

" Namja gila " Dua Pria itu berteriak kesakitan karna pukulan Sungmin yang sangat keras.

" Brengsek pergi dari sini." Sungmin terus memukul tubuh kedua Pria itu hingga membuat keduanya tumbang tidak sadarkan diri saat Sungmin memukul tepat di kepala mereka.

Tangan Sungmin bergetar saat melihat tubuh kedua Pria itu yang penuh dengan luka-luka. Seakan tersadar dengan keadaan Kyuhyun Sungmin bergegas mengampiri tubuh Namja tampan itu.

" Kyu bertahanlah, aku akan mencari bantuan." Sungmin menangis melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan darah segar yang terus keluar dari mulut, hidung serta kepalanya.

" De..dear. gwancahan, apa kau terluka." Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Sungmin lembut membuat Sungmin semakin menangis tergugu.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau yang terluka sekarang, aku akan mencari bantuan untuk mu." Saat Sungmin ingin beranjak, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangannya membuat Namja mungil itu urung untuk bergerak.

" Ak..aku..tii..dak..apa..aa..apa, uul..uulji...maa." Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk berbicara dengan nafas yang mulai terputus-putus sambil berusaha menghapus airmata Sungmin yang mengalir deras.

Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pipinya dan menggeleng kanik.

" Kyu.. Kyuhyun, buka matamu. Buka matamu." Sungmin berteriak sambil berusaha menepuk kasar pipi Kyuhyun agar Namja tampan itu tidak menutup matanya.

" Saa..sarang..hae." Tangan itu terkulai lemas seiring menutupnya kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun.

" Andwae...Andwae.. Kyuhyun bangun, buka mata mu.. KYUHYUN..."

.

.

.

TBC

Kembali lagi. Maaf jika masih ada typo.

Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa REVIEW.

Gomawo.


End file.
